Regular Chaos
by Car
Summary: As Ash, May, Brock and Masato are on their way back to Pallet to take a brake before the Hoenn league, they run into an old friend coughMistycough. What jealousies, romances, and adventures await them now? WITH NEW TEXT ADDED TO CHAP.11
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my first fic I'm putting up here. Anywho, hope you all enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I own pokemon, yup. Wait ... no I don't... I just own a lot of pokemon stuff... Aw well, same thing.   
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1- "Togetic?"  
  
Hot. That was the one word needed to describe how the weather was treating our heroes. The sun's rays beet down through a cloudless sky, and Pidgey hid in the shade of the motionless trees that dotted the dirt path the quartet was walking on.   
  
The only thing that kept the gang from laying down in the dead grass, and waiting to shrivel up and die, was the thought of the Ketchum's air conditioned house that was waiting for them once they arrived into Pallet.  
  
  
  
"Ash?" May asked, whipping her sweaty forehead off with the back of her gloved hand.  
  
  
  
"What?" he asked, as Pikachu took off Ash's hat and fanned itself with it.  
  
  
  
"How long until we get to Pallet Town?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, ask you brother," Ash indicated to Masato, who seemed to be glaring the Pokenavi, waiting for the little dot that was pallet town to get lower in the screen.  
  
  
  
May sighed, "Masato, how much longer is it?"  
  
  
  
"We should be there in around three days if we keep up a fast pace," he explained.  
  
"THREE DAYS?!" She exclaimed, falling to the ground, "YOUR KIDDING ME! HOW CAN IT BE THREE DAYS?! I'M GOING TO BE DEAD BEFORE THEN!" with this she collapsed into a heap on the ground, Brock cautiously walked up behind the girl and leaned over her.  
  
"You know..." he began, "If we keep stopping like this it's going to take us even longer."  
  
She opened her eyes slightly to glare daggers at Brock, "Then go on and leave me here. I'm not moving!" Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and began to fan her, May smiled at pikachu and turned back to Ash, "I know how much you like to torture yourself and others around you, but can't we take a break or something?"  
  
"Yeah Ash, Please?" Masato chimed in.  
  
"I dunno... " Ash's eyes scanned his companions, May and Masato were giving him puppy dog eyes while Brock just shrugged, and sighed, "Ok, I guess, but tomorrow morning we really have to get moven'."  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" May exclaimed, skipping off the road and under a tree, basking in the shade.   
  
  
  
As the boys plopped themselves down next to her, Ash saw something moving in the corner of his eye. "Hey, what was that?"  
  
  
  
"What was what?" Brock asked.  
  
  
  
"I thought I saw something moving over there," Ash explained, pointing to a bush.   
  
Pikachu sniffed, and suddenly its ears perked up, "PIKA!"   
  
"What is it Buddy?" Ash asked, crouching down to Pikachu's level, "Did ya smell somethn'?"  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu nodded, as it slowly crept to the bush.  
  
  
  
"Be careful Pikachu!" May exclaimed, "It might be something creepy!"  
  
"AWESOME!" Masato grinned, as May smacked him in the back of the head, "Hey!"  
  
Ignoring all that was going on behind it, Pikachu got even closer to the bush, "Pika! Pikapika Chu! Chu, Pi, Pika, Pikachu?"  
  
  
  
The bush wiggled.  
  
"Pika! Chu, Chu pikapika! Chu pi, Pika!"  
  
The bush wiggled again, until a small white figure made its way out of it...  
  
"Pipipi...?"  
  
"AWWW!" May gushed, "It's so CUTE! Wonder what it is..." She held up her pokedex.  
  
"Togetic," it began, " the evolved form of Togepi, Some say, this egg-bird pokemon will appear before kindhearted, caring people, and, shower them, with happiness."  
  
"If it comes before kindhearted, caring people, why is it showing itself to May?" Masato smirked, while May whacked him in the head again. "Owww... Would ya stop it already?!"  
  
May pushed Ash and Brock out of her way, and grabbed a pokeball, "It's so cute, I have to catch it! Torchic, GO!" her Torchic came out of her pokeball and, got in the fighting position, "Ok Torchic, use your ember attack!"  
  
Torchic ruffled its feathers, and sent embers flying to the Togetic and hit it dead on.  
  
"Good job! Now, try your peck attack!"  
  
Torchic began to poke its beak at the Togetic, until finally it collapsed in pain.  
  
"Great!" May smiled, pulling out an empty pokeball "POKEBALL, GO!" The pokeball flew through the air, souring to the Togetic....  
  
And smacked it right in the head.  
  
"Toge!" the Togetic cried, as it was knocked back a few good inches.  
  
"Huh?" May asked, confused, "I don't understand... I battled it, it got weakened, and I threw a pokeball at it. Why didn't it work?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Brock walked over the Togetic, crouched down, and looked it over, "Maybe it belongs to someone already." He suggested.  
  
"Ya think?" Ash asked bending down next to Brock.   
  
The Togetic opened its eyes, and suddenly grinning, hopped into Ash's arms with a loud "Toge!"  
  
Ash chuckled as the pokemon began to happily squirm in his embrace, "Looks like it likes me!" The Togetic then hopped away from Ash, and began to hug pikachu, "Pikachu too,"  
  
"Toge! Togetic, tic, Toge!" It chirped happily.  
  
"Pika? Pikachupi?"  
  
  
  
"Toge!"   
  
Ash smiled at the two, "Funny... that Togetic seems awfully familiar."  
  
Brock nodded, "I know what you mean, I feel like we've met it before."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" May asked, "It doesn't seem familiar to me at all."  
  
"Me neither." Masato agreed.  
  
  
  
"I dunno," Ash shrugged, "but, what I DO know, is that I'm STARVING!"  
  
Brock rolled his eyes (A/N: eyes? What eyes? XD), but smiled, "Well, I guess I can whip us up a bite to eat."  
  
"AWESOME!" Ash grinned.  
  
"BUT!" Brock exclaimed, holding up his hand, "As soon as lunch is over, we're going to look for the Togetic's trainer, got it?"  
  
"Yup!" The younger three nodded and went to go get lunch ready.  
  
As Brock got his pot and cooking things ready, he turned to Ash, May and Masato, "Ok, one of you is going to have to go get firewood."  
  
"I did it yesterday." Ash announced, watching Pikachu playing with Togetic.  
  
"And I did it the day before that." Masato stated, "So May, it's your turn."  
  
She sighed, "I know, I know, I'm going." Mumbling under her breath, she dragged herself into the humid woods. As she began to pick up sticks and small logs, she saw a girl a little deeper into the forest. "Hmm...wonder who that is..."  
  
"TOGETIC!" The girl called, "TOGETIC, WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" May asked, approaching her, "Did you say you can't find your Togetic?"  
  
The girl looked at the slightly younger May and nodded, "Ever sense it evolved, its been running away and exploring a lot," She sighed, "I should put it in a pokeball I know, but I just can't bare too, it thinks I'm its mother after all, and what kind of mother puts her child in a pokeball?"  
  
May giggled, "Hey, I think my friends and I might have found your Togetic! I tried to capture it, I thought it was wild, I'm sorry,"  
  
  
  
"Oh, its ok," The other girl smiled, tucking a strand of her short red hair behind her ear, "It's my fault for letting it run off like that," She sighed, "I'm on my way to meet up with my friends you see, and I guess Togetic wanted to help out by going to find them itself..."  
  
"Makes sense," May smiled, "come on, I have to get this firewood to my friends and little brother, your Togetic is probably playing with Pikachu right now."  
  
The girls eyes widened a little, "You have a Pikachu?"  
  
"Oh, no," May said shaking her head, "but my friend does. Funny, your Togetic and his Pikachu really seemed to hit it off"  
  
"Well, it does have a way with Pikachus..." the girl sighed with a smile.  
  
Before May could ask what she ment, the two arrived at the lunchsite, where three backs were facing them.  
  
"Hey guys!" May called as they walked in, "I found the Togetic's trainer!"  
  
"Really?" Ash asked, turning around, "Who is-" suddenly, his eyes grew wide as he stood there, starring at the girl, to shocked to utter a word.  
  
The girl's eyes widened as well, as she stared at the boy standing only a few meters from her, "Ash?"  
  
"Misty?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mwahaha! Cliff hanger! Anyway, yeah I'm pretty sure you all saw that one coming LOL oh well. Don't forget to click that pretty little button down there, *points* and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

In honor of the fact that I graduated from Jr. High, I am posting Chapter 2 right now! I will usually post the new chapters on Friday's, just to let ya know. OK, enough of my ramblings, lets get this starter...  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon, don't listen to what everyone says!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2- "Miss me?"  
  
Ash and Misty just stood there looking at each other, too shocked for words. It had been a year sense the last time either of them had seen each other. But there they were, standing only a few meters away from each other. There was only one logical thing to do....  
  
"ASH!" Misty exclaimed, as she took off like a light and ran to her friend, squeezing him with all her might, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away to arms length, looking him over, "Oh Ash, look at you! You're almost as tall as me! And a new outfit! About time! Where did you get it?"  
  
Ash laughed, "Mom gave it to me! Look, you have a new outfit too! And you have your hair down! How much did your sisters have to bribe you to do that?"  
  
"You have no idea!" Misty giggled, "They wouldn't let me leave unless they gave me a make over! Wow, I can't believe it, Its been so long sense I've seen you!" She pulled him into another hug  
  
Ash smiled and hugged her back, "Yeah it has."  
  
"Ahem, are you two finished?" Brock smirked. Suddenly realizing what they were doing, Ash and Misty pulled away from the hug, blushing deep red. Brock grinned, "Nice to see you too Misty, or did you forget me already?"  
  
"Of course I remember you Brock!" Misty giggled, giving him a small hug too, "I've been dying for a 'Brock Burger' sense I left!"  
  
Brock laughed, "Nice to know all I mean to you is a good meal."  
  
"Of course," She smirked.  
  
"PIKACHUPI!" Pikachu hopped into Misty arms and began to lick her face happily.  
  
"Aww, I missed you too Pikachu!"  
  
Masato stared confusingly at the group in front of him, "Uhhh... guys?"   
  
"Would you care to introduce us?" May finished.  
  
"Oh right," Ash sweatdroped, rubbing the back of his neck, "May, Masato, this is Misty. Misty, this is May and her little brother Masato. They've been traveling with us while you've been gone."  
  
May extended her arm, trying to hide the pang of jealousy that suddenly hit her with Misty's arrival, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Giving her a hard glare, Misty put on a fake smile and shook May's hand, "Likewise."  
  
  
  
Instantly, Brock was aware of the tension flying between the two girls, and sweatdroped, "Hey I know!" he exclaimed, changing the subject, "Lets eat lunch shall we! I see May got the firewood, wonderful!" he grabbed it from her arms and began marching to the stew, dragging Masato and Ash along with him, "Wait till you guys taste it! My best recipe yet!"  
  
Misty shot a May a look, and began following the boys. Glaring, May stormed off after her....  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Look James! The bratty little redheaded twerp is back!"  
  
"You're right Jess!"  
  
  
  
Meowth grinned, "And her Togepi evolved into a terrific new Togetic ta boot!"  
  
"Were about to get us a shocking new Pikachu, AND an EGGsiteing new Togetic!" Jessie laughed.  
  
"Yeah!" They all cheered, and got to work on their plan...  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"So Mist, what are ya doing here anyway?" Ash asked taking a sip of his stew.  
  
"I was actually on my way to visit your house Ash," Misty replied, "I was going to go to Hoenn to watch the tournament with your Mom and Professor Oak. What are you guys doing here in Kanto anyway? Shouldn't you be getting badges? The Hoenn league starts in three months."  
  
Ash grinned proudly, "I'm takeing a break at home before the Hoenn league. I happen to already have all my badges!"  
  
"Do you now?" Misty smirked, "I'm amazed you got that far without me."  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes at her, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing," She replied, waving the comment away with her spoon, "I just didn't think you could get this far on your brain power alone, that's all,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hey, its true."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TOO!"  
  
Brock just looked at the two and smiled down to pikachu, "She's back."  
  
"Pika, pikachu."  
  
"Toge!"  
  
Masato sat on the other side of the fire, watching the fight like a match at Wimbleton. He took a sip of his stew and turn to Brock "I'm guessing they do this a lot."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
  
  
May, who was staying pretty quiet through this whole thing, trying to ignore that dumb feeling of jealousy that was creeping up on her with every 'Is not' and 'Is too', sighed, "Shouldn't you try to stop them or something?"  
  
Brock grinned, "Believe me, this is one battle you don't want to get into. They're like the Energizer Bunny... they keep going, and going, and going, until one of them ends up getting smashed with a mallet."   
  
May and Masato sweatdroped. "Mallet?"  
  
"Yup," He paused and looked at Ash and Misty biting each others heads off, "In five, four, three, two....."  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"And One." He got up and leaned over Ash, who was laying on the ground, swirls in his eyes and a large red bump on his head, "You ok, man?"  
  
"Just dandy..."  
  
"Good, I'm glad." Sitting back down on his log, Brock continued to eat his soup like nothing had happened.   
  
Misty grinned at Ash as he painfully sat back up, "Miss me?"  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go chapter 2! But now I need to make a shout out to someone because I told him I would...  
  
Frank-Thanks for reading over my chapters to make sure they're good! Your such a big help! *huggles* and sorry for not using your title, please forgive me!  
  
And something to everyone who's reading this... The more reviews I get the happier I am, and the happier I am the nicer I am, and the nicer I am the earlier chapters come out, so Please review! *bats her eyes* For me? 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here goes chappy 3!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, I wish I did, though. Cause if I did I would be swimming in a pool of chocolate pudding right now. But as you can see I'm not... *sniff* How depressing,,,  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3- "Enter Tracy and Gary"  
  
~*~  
  
"Misty! Come on! Slow down!"  
  
"Yeah Misty, not all of us have bikes you know!"  
  
"PIKA!"  
  
Misty smirked as she stopped the bike and turned around to face her friends, "Hey, it's not my fault you guys don't have bikes and I do."  
  
Panting and dragging Masato along with her, May was finally able to catch up with the gang, "It might not be your fault I don't have a bike, but it IS Ash's!"  
  
"Huh?" Misty blinked, Ash sweatdroped.  
  
"That's right, Ash here totally FRIED my bike back when I first met him!"  
  
"It was Team Rockets fault for the last time!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose it was the Spearow's fault you trashed mine then, huh Ash?" Misty grinned.  
  
Ash sweatdroped, "Well, I uh..."  
  
"Hold on," Masato chimed him, "you broke MISTY'S bike too Ash?"  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"  
  
Misty giggled and turned to May, "Don't bet on ever getting that bike of yours repaired. The only reason I have mine is because the Viridian Joy was nice enough to fix it for me."  
  
"Is that so?" May glared at Ash, who drew back slightly.  
  
"Eheheh..."  
  
"Pika! Pikachu pi pika pikachu!"   
  
"Toge! Tictic, Toge!"  
  
Pikachu and Togetic came running towards the humans, and pointed off to the left.  
  
"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
"Pika! Chuchu pika! Pi Pikapi!"   
  
The humans followed the pokemon as they ran through a few shrubs. They led them to a cliff that overlooked a small town in the distance.  
  
"It's Pallet!" Ash beamed happily, "I can't believe were here already! This is so awesome!"  
  
"Awww, Pallet is such a cute little town!" May gushed.  
  
Masato rolled his eyes, "How can a town be cute?"  
  
"It just can."  
  
Misty smiled happily, getting off her bike to walk to the cliff edge, "I's so nice to be back here." She sighed, "I can't wait to see Mrs. Ketchum."  
  
"MRS. KETCHUM!" Brock suddenly exclaimed sprinting to the little town, "NEVER FEAR! BROCK IS ON HIS WAY!"  
  
May and Masato tilted there heads in confusion as their friend sprinted off, "Huh?"  
  
"Don't Ask."  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~  
  
"Jessie, I don't see why you can't come down here and help us dig, it was YOUR idea."  
  
"Quit your yapping and keep digging. The twerps will be here any minute, and I'm not about to let you ruin the perfect chance to steal Pikachu and Togetic. Now hurry up."  
  
"Da diggin' would go a lot fasta if Jess was helpin' us." Meowth mumbled, James nodded in agreement.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
~*~  
  
"There it is! Haha, I can't wait to see Mom!" Ash practically hurtled over the fence and sprinted to the front door.  
  
"Hey Ash! take it easy!" Brock exclaimed, attempting to jump over the fence, but landing face first on the ground.  
  
"PIKAPI!"  
  
"Wait for me!" Misty cried, leaping the fence, and stepping on Brock.  
  
"TOGETIC!"  
  
"Me too!" May called, also squashing Brock.  
  
"Wait up!" Masato exclaimed, whacking the poor beat up Brock with the gate.  
  
"That, was really painful."  
  
Not being able to control his grinning, Ash threw open the front door, "MOM! IM HOME!" After getting greeted with nothing, he tried again, "Mom?" Ash wondered more into his house and his friends followed. {Where IS she?} he thought.  
  
"Pika? Pikachupika?"  
  
  
  
"Hey Ash, there's a note on the coffee table." Misty called to him, pointing to the flower bordered piece of paper, "It says, 'Dear Ash, Mimie and I went to Professor Oaks, stop by when your done dropping off your things. Love You, Mom. PS Don't forget to change your you-know-what's before you come over."  
  
Ash sweatdroped.   
  
"Professor Oak!" Masato beamed, "I can't wait to see him! Come on, lets go!"  
  
"Yeah!" May giggled, "I want to see all the cute little pokemon at the lab!"  
  
Brock blushed, "And Mrs. Ketchum..."  
  
"Not so fast guys." Misty replied, grinning slyly, "Ash still needs to change his you-know-whats."  
  
"Oh, Shut up."  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
"Don't worry Tracy dear, I'm fine. Now, sit down and relax, all you've been doing sense we got here is fuss."  
  
Tracy grinned, "Don't worry about it Mrs. K, I like to keep busy."  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU STUPID FISHING BOBBER WITH EYES!? GET IN THE POKEBA- WHAAAAAAAA! ....ow."  
  
"Oh My..."  
  
Tracy sighed, "Look's like Gary's having some trouble with that Voltorb again. I better go help him."  
  
"All right Tracy, just be careful."  
  
"I will. Hold on Gary, let me help you with that thing..."  
  
Coming into the living room, Professor Oak laughed, "Poor kids. That Voltorb was just sent to me and isn't familiar to anyone but its trainer, so it shocks anyone who gets near it." He sat down across from her and took a cup of tea off the table.  
  
"Mime mime! Mr.Mime!"  
  
"Huh? What is it Mimie?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
It pointed to the door, "Mime!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Oh, Honey its so nice to see you!" She ran over to the door and hugged Pikachu, "How are you, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"WA!" Ash fell over.  
  
"Oh, hi Ash sweetie."  
  
"Hey Mom..."  
  
"Ash!" Professor Oak smiled, "It nice to see you got here in one piece."  
  
"Heh... Thanks... I think."  
  
"Hey Professor, I heard some voi- Ash!" Tracy beamed, coming from the other room, "What's up? Hey Gary, Ash is here!"  
  
A very burnt up Gary came form the other room and coughed, "Hey Ash."  
  
Ash blinked, "What happened to you?"  
  
"He had a little incident with a Voltorb" Tracy sweatdroped.  
  
  
  
Ash stifled a chuckle.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Ash?" Professor Oak asked, "Where are your other friends?"  
  
"Huh?" Ash glanced behind him and realized for the first time that everyone else wasn't there, "Gee, I don't know, I thought they were right here..."  
  
  
  
"We were." Came Brock's panting voice, as he crawled onto the door step, "But you just HAD to sprint the whole way."  
  
"Oh... heh heh, oops. Sorry."  
  
Suddenly, Brock's face turned red with blush, as he hopped up and took Mrs. Ketchum's hands in his own, "Everything is just fine as long as I'm here with you, Mrs. Ketchum!"  
  
Before Brock had time to start to declare his love for the woman, he felt a familiar pain in his ear tugging him back, "Come on Brock, your long overdue for a good ear pulling."  
  
"Ooowwww, Misty! I was just starting to get the feeling back in it too! Oww!"  
  
May and Masato sweatdroped.  
  
"Get used to it." Ash sighed.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum smiled and turned to the kids, "You two must be May and Masato! It's nice to finaly meet you!"  
  
"You too Mrs. Ketchum!" May grinned, "Ash has told us a lot about you!"  
  
Masato smerked, "Mostly about your cooking though."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum laughed.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty grinned, hugging her, "It's so nice to see you again!"  
  
"Oh, you too Misty Dear. I was so surprised when Ash came home without you or Brock."  
  
Misty nodded sadly, "I didn't want to leave..."  
  
"I know, but your back now, and that's all that matters!"  
  
Misty beamed, "Yup!"  
  
"Well!" Mrs. Ketchum smiled at everyone, "How about we head back to our house! I'll fix everyone up a lunch and you kids can get settled in, how's that sound?"  
  
"Great!" everyone nodded, and headed through the woods to the Ketchum's, not realizing the slightly upturned dirt they walked directly over.....  
  
"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T THEY FALL IN?!" Jessie exclaimed, hopping out of a nearby bush.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we put to much dirt on it." James shrugged, walking on the hole and tapping it with his foot.  
  
"Impossible!" Jessie also stood on it.  
  
"Is it just me or is da ground movin'..." Meowth asked, standing on the hole as well.  
  
When it suddenly broke.  
  
"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS FALLING DOWN AGAIN!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go! Chapter 3! I know I posted this a little early, but I'm gonna be pretty busy in the next few weeks so I wanted to get this out.   
  
I think I'm the first person crazy enough to have Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Masato AND Gary all in the same fic... Cool! lol!  
  
Anyway remember, keep reviewing! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long to get up guys! I've been pretty busy lately. Anyway, on to chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, but I plan on kidnapping Ash so I can own him! *wink*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4- Sleeping arangements  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Misty dear, how were things at the gym?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, taking a sip of her tea, as the group chatted around the Ketchum table.  
  
"Oh, things were great!" Misty smiled, "It really helped my pokemon to battle so much, and I got to meet a lot of new people. I really missed traveling with the guys though."  
  
"Of course you did!" Brock beamed turning away from the oven momentarily, "I would miss getting three square meals from master chef Brock too!"  
  
Everyone laughed, "So Misty!" Ash beamed, "Did ya get any new pokemon besides Togetic?"   
  
Gary rolled his eyes, "Oh brother, here he goes again."  
  
  
  
"Actually, I have." Misty grinned.  
  
  
  
"Awesome! What is it?!"  
  
"Sorry Ash, can't show you now, maybe later."  
  
"Aw man...."  
  
"Hey Misty," Masato asked, "just wondering ... does that waterdrop on your shirt symbolize the Cerulean gym?"  
  
Misty looked down at her tank top, it wasn't really different from the old one, just light blue with a waterdrop, "Yup!"  
  
"So... you're from a water pokemon gym..." May said, "Meaning, you only train water pokemon..."  
  
"Pretty much. Well, except for Togetic that is." She smiled at Togetic as it happily ate some of Brock's homemade Pokemon food with Pikachu.  
  
"Yeah Misty, and Togetic is looking really great!" Tracy pulled out his sketch pad and began to draw it, "It really does look stronger then the last time I saw it!"  
  
Professor Oak nodded in agreement, "It really is looking strong."  
  
"Thanks! We've been doing a lot of training."  
  
"LUNCH TIME!" Brock exclaimed, and in a matter of seconds, the table was covered in a feast of delicious edible goodies.   
  
"Oh Brock, this looks wonderful! I can't even remember the last time I saw food this good!" Misty gushed.  
  
"Well, then dig in!"  
  
"Way ahead of ya!" Everyone glanced over at Ash who was pretty much inhaling food by the second.  
  
"Ash! Chew your food!" Mrs. Ketchum scolded.  
  
"I Fam!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Some things never change," Misty smiled, "Ash is still a slob."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"What? You are."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Tracy sweatdroped, "Take it easy, you guys don't wanna fight like this...."  
  
  
  
"Yes we do!"  
  
May turned to Brock, "Are they always like this?"  
  
"Pretty much," Brock smiled wistfully at the two fighting, Tracy trying to stop them, Gary rolling his eyes, Masato watching with interest, and the adults staring at it all, beyond confused, "But in truth... they mean the world to each other."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Jessie, Why are we digging another hole trap? The other one didn't work, why should this one?"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'Try, try again' James? Besides, we're out of money to buy robots."  
  
"Well, wes wouldn't be so bad in debt if yous twos hadn't spent the last dolloas on those tacky new bargain clothes yous got last week..."  
  
"TACKY?!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Uhhh... Hey Ash, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah Brock?"  
  
"Where are we all gonna sleep?"  
  
"Uhhh... good question...." Ash's face faulted as he counted all the people who would be needing to sleep at his house, "Well, lets see... Tracy has the lab, and Gary has his house. That leaves me, of course, Misty, May, Masato, and you. That's five. HEY MOM!"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum's voice floated from the kitchen, where she was doing dishes with Professor oak, "Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Do we have enough room for everyone to sleep?"  
  
She came into the living room with a thoughtful look on her face, "Well, we used to be able to fit you, Misty, and Brock in your room, but it's too small, not to mention messy, to fit all of you...."  
  
"What about the guest room?" Brock asked, "The one I always slept in when Misty and Ash were fighting and was to scared to sleep in the same room with them."  
  
Misty and Ash glared at him.  
  
"Oh! You're right Brock!" Mrs. Ketchum smiled, "We can fit two of you in there, and three in Ash's room!"  
  
"But, who's going to sleep where?" May asked. The group all looked, or in some cases glared, at each other...  
  
Gary and Tracy sweatdroped nervously, as Pikachu and Togetic, sensing the trouble that was about to form, inched slowly from the room.  
  
"Well, boys!" Professor Oak beamed, coming out from kitchen, whipping his hands with a dish towel, "What do you-"  
  
"GRANDPA!" Gary grinned, running up to him and grabbing his hand, "What was that? Leave? GOOD IDEA! Come on Tracy!"  
  
Tracy smiled nervously as Gary pushed the confused Professor Oak out the door, "Thanks for lunch Mrs. Ketchum and Brock! Good luck with the sleeping arrangements! BYE!"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum blinked, "That's strange, I wonder what got into them... What do you kids think? Kids?"  
  
"So.... Who's sleeping where?" May asked, glaring dangerously at Misty, who was glaring right back.  
  
"I don't know May." Misty replied with clenched teeth, "What do you think?"  
  
Brock tensed, this wasn't going to end well.  
  
  
  
"I THINK I just might sleep in Ash's room," May stated, "since I have never been here before. You and Brock have both slept in it a lot of times."  
  
"Really, because I was thinking that I was going to sleep in Ash's room, because I'm so used to sleeping in there and all." Misty countered.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Misty... I think Masato should be able to sleep in there. He's never been here either."  
  
  
  
"I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the guest room. I think he would."   
  
"How would you know? You've never slept in there."  
  
"Then why should I start?"  
  
"I KNOW!" Ash beamed, popping into the conversation, "Misty, May and Masato can sleep in my room, and Brock and I will sleep in the guest room!"  
  
Misty's eyes widened, "Oh no Ash, you don't have to do that. It's your room."  
  
"Yeah Ash," May agreed, "it wouldn't be right to kick you out of your own room."  
  
Ash shrugged, "I don't mind."  
  
'But I do...' Misty thought angrily, "Ash, don't you want to spend more time with me? Haven't you missed me?"  
  
"Of course I have, Misty, It's just-"  
  
May cut in, "Ash, I've never even been to your house before! Misty's slept in your room tons of times!"  
  
"I know that, I never sa-"  
  
"Please Ash?"  
  
"Ash, Please?"  
  
"I uh, well, I...."  
  
"Why don't you and Misty just sleep in the guest room, and let us guys have Ash's?" Masato asked.  
  
If looks could kill, Masato would have been six feet under from the ones he got for that comment.  
  
"Or not..."  
  
"How about this?" Brock sighed, "Ash, May and Misty can have Ash's room, and Masato and I will take the guest room."  
  
Misty and May gave each other a warning glance.  
  
"I guess that could work." Misty shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I can live with that." May agreed.  
  
{'Wonder what that was all about...} Ash thought to himself, {'Oh well, I'll think about it tomorrow, I still need to show May and Masato around the house.'} He turned to Masato and May, "Well, now that that's taken care of, you guys want a tour of the house?"  
  
They nodded and followed Ash as he headed up the stairs, closely followed by Brock.  
  
Misty began to go too, before Mrs. Ketchum put her hand on the girls shoulder, stopping her, "Misty?"  
  
Misty turned and faced her, "Yes Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum gave the her an almost sad look, "Dear... are you sure you're ok with all of this?" seeing the girl wasn't following, she continued, "You know, with May and all."  
  
"Why would May being here bother me?" Misty asked, faking confusion and forcing a smile.  
  
Although she wasn't fully convinced, Mrs. Ketchum let it go, "No reason Misty, you go catch up with everyone else."  
  
Misty nodded, "All right. And don't worry Mrs. K, I'm fine, really." With that she ran up the stairs to join the others.  
  
"I hope you're right, Misty... I really hope so..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya have it! Chapter 4! I personally don't like this one much, but that's just me lol. ANYWAY, you find out who gets Ash in the next chapter! Yay! Excitement all around! lol. But because I feel sorry for the one who doesn't get Ash (Because Ash is a wonderful thing to have. LOL), I'm letter her have someone too! Hehe!   
  
Well, don't forget to make my day and review! Remember, the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter comes up! So if you read, REVIEW! ^_^   
  
Love ya all!  
  
-Car- 


	5. Chapter 5

*Dodgeing tomatoes that are being thrown at her* Ow! Ok! ok! SHEESH! I KNOW I took a while to get this chapter up and I'm very sorry, but this ones nice and long so it's worth it! I made this one extra long because I'm having some trouble with Chapter 6, so your all gonna have to bare with me. Now with that out of the way, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Disclaimer- I own pokemon. Just like I own Walmart, Yu-Gi-Oh, InuYasha, The North Pole, Bill Gates, and those nifty little cocktail weenies! Err... or not @_@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5- The only long chapter this fic is gonna have! (I couldn't think of a title ^^;)  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ash smiled as he opened his door and was welcomed with the lovely, at least in his opinion, sight of his room. "Ahhh, It's so great to be back!"  
  
May made a face as she looked around his room also, "Ash, this place is a dump."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but it's my dump!"  
  
"You're such a guy."  
  
"I'm gonna take that as a compliment..."  
  
  
  
Misty shook her head as she gazed around the room, "Didn't your Mom tell you to clean this before we went to Johto?"   
  
Ash sweatdroped, "Err... Maybe... I don't really remember."  
  
"Whatever." Misty sighed, as she threw her bag up on Ash's bed.  
  
"Hey!" May exclaimed, pushing Ash out of her way and walking over to Misty, "Why do YOU get to sleep on Ash's bed?!"   
  
"Because I always do." She explained.   
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Sure it is! I'm used to sleeping on Ash's bed. I need it to get my beauty sleep."  
  
"She needs a beauty coma..." Ash mumbled.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT ASH KETCHUM?!"  
  
"Eheheh... Nothing."  
  
"It's not fair that YOU get to sleep in the bed when you always get to! Let someone else have a chance!" May exclaimed, tossing Misty's bag off of the bed and starting to climb the ladder.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Misty quickly pushed May off the ladder and started to climb up it herself.  
  
"Get off! It's mine!"  
  
"I get it!"  
  
"No! I do!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
  
  
"No ME!"  
  
Ash sat on the floor and stared in confusion at the fight in front of him, "Any idea why they keep fightin' Pikachu?"  
  
"Pi, chupi."  
  
"Toge, tictic Toge!"  
  
"Yeah, girls are weird."  
  
"Listen," Misty sighed after she and May had finished there little battle to get on the ladder, "since neither of us are going to give in, we have to resolve this little dispute in a way that's mature and reasonable...."  
  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"  
  
"YES! Scissors cuts paper!" Misty smiled, proudly posing.  
  
"Two out of three!"  
  
  
  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"  
  
May beamed, "Ha! Paper covers rock!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, who ever gets this one gets the bed...."  
  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"  
  
"YYYEEEES! May exclaimed proudly pumping her fist into the air, "Rock crushes scissors! I WIN!"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and began setting up her sleeping bag under the bed, where Ash usually slept.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! Where am I gonna sleep?!"  
  
"You can sleep by me Ash!" May grinned.  
  
Misty shot the young girl an evil look, before grinning back at Ash, "No Ash, come sleep by me!" She smirked at May, "Like we always used to."  
  
May fumed.  
  
"Uhhh... I'm good on the floor... over here... really."  
  
"NONSENSE!" May exclaimed, jumping off the bed and dragging Ash to a spot where she could see him clearly from the bed. "Doesn't this look like a good spot?"  
  
Misty glared and grabbed Ash's other arm, "I think Ash would be more comfortable right here!" She smiled as she pulled Ash down to the floor next to her sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
Ash sweatdroped as he felt his arms being pulled in two different directions. He shot pikachu a 'Help me!' look.  
  
Pikachu nodded, scooting Togetic behind it, "PIIIIIII KAAAAAAA.... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"Pikapi?"  
  
"Thanks, Pikachu."  
  
~*~  
  
"James? Meowth? WAKE UP YOU TWO DIMWITS!"  
  
James sat up and rubbed his eyes, "But Jessie, I'm tired."  
  
"Well, that's just to bad! We're not getting any sleep until Pikachu and Togetic are safe within our clutches!"  
  
Meowth rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Dat means we aint neva gonna get any sleep."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Snuggling into Ash's bed, May took a deep breath of air and gazed at the sleeping Ash. She could tell Misty wasn't asleep though. She didn't like Misty much. Ever sense she came back, everyone was so happy to see her, it was like she wasn't even there.  
  
On the floor on the middle of the room, Ash began snoring.  
  
Ash more so then anyone. May couldn't understand what Ash saw in Misty. She made fun of him, laughed at him, argued with him, why was SHE his best friend? It didn't make any sense. May remembered what Brock said to her that afternoon at lunch, 'But in truth... they mean the world to each other.' What did he mean by that?  
  
Misty giggled as Ash began to mumble something about having 2,047 badges in his sleep. Man, she missed that kid. It was like a piece of her had left with him that day, only to return when she saw his adorable smiling face.  
  
"Mmm... all right... We caught Lugia.... only three more legendary pokemon to go..."  
  
Misty jumped slightly a giggle was heard from above her. It was that May girl. Misty glared at the bottom of the bed. Who did that girl think she was anyway? She leaves for twelve months (Misty preferred saying twelve months to saying one year, it sounded shorter), and suddenly May's there, moving in on what was rightfully hers.  
  
{That's right', Misty thought to herself, 'Ash is mine... and there's no way I'm gonna let you get your grubby hands on him... absolutely no way.}  
  
~*~  
  
"Brock?"  
  
"Masato, go to sleep."  
  
"But I have a question."  
  
"It can wait until morning, go to sleep."  
  
"Please Brock, I wont be able to sleep unless I ask this."  
  
Brock groaned, "Fine, but if this isn't as important as you say it is, I'll send Fortress after you."  
  
Masato sweatdroped, "Err... maybe it can wait 'till morning after all..."  
  
"MASATO! ASK THE DARN QUESTION!"  
  
Masato sweatdroped nervously, "Err... right. Brock, are Ash and Misty really close?"  
  
"THAT was keeping you up?" Brock rolled his eyes, "Yes Masato, they are. Ash met Misty the first day he became a pokemon trainer. From what they've told me, Ash was trying to get away from what he claims was a flock of killer Sperrow, and he dove into a river and was fished up by Misty."  
  
"Fished?"  
  
Brock nodded, "Yup, caught him with her fishing line."  
  
"That's kinda weird..."  
  
"Almost everything with those two is weird," Brock laughed, "Tracy and I are used to it, he traveled with them when Ash was in the Orange League, when I wasn't there."  
  
"Wow... how many leagues has Ash been in?" Masato was now sitting up in his bed, looking at Brock on the other one.  
  
Brock sat up too, "The Hoenn league will be his fourth."  
  
"Fourth?! Wow... have you been to all of his competitions?"  
  
"What's with all the questions? Anyway, no, I missed the Orange League, but Misty's been to them all." Brock smirked, "Heh, I don't think a hurricane would be able to stop her from seeing one of Ash's League battles."  
  
Masato tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Lets just say that Misty's feelings for Ash surpass those of a friend."  
  
"Like a Best friend?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Wait... you mean she LIKES him likes him? Like a crush?"  
  
  
  
"That's one way to put it." Brock nodded, "She's felt that way as long as I've known her."  
  
Masato looked at the ground, "That's not good..."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
Masato looked back at Brock with a worried look on his face, "May has a crush on Ash too."  
  
"I noticed," Brock sighed, "Well, both of them can't have him,"  
  
"I think Misty should have Ash. May gets crushes easily, besides, you kind of like her."  
  
"WHAT?! I DO NOT!" Brock blushed.  
  
"Oh come on!" Masato laughed as Brock blushed harder, "You do too! You might not swoon over her or anything, but I know you like my sister. I might be young, but I'm not stupid."  
  
"It's late." The red faced Brock said, throwing the covers back over his head and laying back down, "Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."  
  
"See! You do like her!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Brock exclaimed, chucking his pillow at the younger boy.  
  
Masato chucked the pillow back, and laid down in his own bed, "Whatever Brock. See ya in the morning."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mime, Mime, Mime. Mime? MR. MIME!"  
  
"Huh?" May sleepingly rubbed her eyes and looked over the side of the bed.  
  
"MIME!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!" She exclaimed flying to the other side of then bed, "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"  
  
Ash and Misty yawned, waking up, "What's what?"  
  
"THAT thing!" she screamed, pointing to Mimey.  
  
"Mime?" Mr. Mime turned his head to the side before happily feather dusting May's face, "Mime! Mime! Mime! Mime!"  
  
Ash laughed, "Relax May, its just my mom's Mr. Mime, Mimey."  
  
May coughed when Mimey was done 'cleaning' her, "Your mother owns a Mr. Mime?"  
  
Mimey began Feather dusting Ash's face at this point, "Whaaa! Mimey! Come on! Cut it out!"  
  
Misty and May giggled, until they noticed the other giggling too.  
  
  
  
"Hmmph!" They crossed there arms and looked in the other direction.  
  
"Hey! Ash, Misty, May, Breakfast!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
The trio, including, Mimey, all jumped down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys! Don't bother telling me what you want I already got it!" Brock, clad in the pink apron, spun around and placed a plate in front of each, "Scrambled for Ash, Sunny side up for May, and Brock's super special mystery omelet for Misty!"  
  
"Thanks Brock!"  
  
"No problem. Cooking is my life!"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum entered the kitchen and gave Ash a kiss on the head, "Good morning Sweetie. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"You bet!" He stuffed some more eggs in his mouth, but stopped when he saw his Mom looking at him funny, "What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing! I was just wondering, what are you kids going to do today?"  
  
Ash swallowed his eggs and thought for a second, "Uhh... I don't think we have anything planned really..."  
  
A huge grinned appeared on Mrs. Ketchum's face, "Well, if you don't have anything planned... You can help me in the garden!"  
  
"WHA!" Ash fell over in his chair, "Well, I err, ya see...."  
  
"Oh, this is going to be great! I'm finally going to be able to bond with my Ash!"  
  
Ash's face was a look of pure terror, "B-bond? Uhh, Mom I really need to train for the Hoenn Le-"  
  
Ash was cut off by his Mom grabbing his hand and dragging him out the back door, "Come on! I have to fertilize the whole garden today! Pikachu and Togetic are out there waiting for us. Oh, this is just like the old days! You and me, working in the garden!"  
  
"BUT I'M NOT EVEN DONE WITH BREAKFAST!"  
  
Brock, Masato, May and Misty all swetdropped.  
  
"Well. That was odd." Masato stated. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Looks like its just us four today," Said May, eating a little of her eggs.  
  
Masato and Brock gave each other worried looks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, Masato and I kinda promised to help Professor Oak, Tracy and Gary at the lab today...."  
  
May choked. How you can choke on eggs is beyond me, but she did.  
  
Misty glared at Brock angrily, "And what, exactly, are WE supposed to do today?"  
  
Masato and Brock sweatdroped, backing away from her slowly.  
  
"Uhhh... female bonding?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"COME ON MASATO, RUN!"  
  
Misty and May watched as Brock and Masato sprinted out the door, they glanced at each other and sighed.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.'  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Mmmm.... Something smells divine..."  
  
"Sure does Jim...."  
  
"Eggs, omelets, bacon, and those nifty little sausage links!"  
  
"Orange juice ta boot!"  
  
"How about we sneak in the house and steal the food, then steal Pikachu!"  
  
"Sounds good ta me!"  
  
"Not so Fast." Jessie sighed, grabbing both of them before they took off running, "Have you ever noticed that whenever we try to steal food before Pikachu, the twerps always find us and blast us off before we get a chance to even lay eyes on Pikachu?"  
  
"But Jessie, I'm hungry!" James whined.  
  
"YOU'LL GET YOUR FOOD AFTER WE GET THOSE POKEMON!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TA DA! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I enjoyed writing it ^_^ But I'm having some problems with chapter 6, so don't hate me if I don't get it out till October or something.   
  
Anyway, don't forget to make my day a little better by reviewing! 


	6. Chapter 6

Now, the moment you have all been waiting for... CHAPTER 6!!! YAY! PAR-TAY *ahem* Anywho, now that this chapter is done, its all smooth sailing, cause I FINALLY have a plot going! lol Anywho, before you all DIE with suspense, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Pokemon, there would be less wars, more ice cream, and shorter school days. Lets just leave it at that.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 - When there's poop... there's bugs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ash honey, hand me my spade. No, I said the spade. Ash, that is not a spade."  
  
Ash sighed and wiped his head with the back of his hand, "I don't know what a spade is."  
  
"The little shovel."  
  
"Oh, ok. Here."  
  
"Not this one, the one with the blue handle."  
  
Ash groaned, "What's the difference?"  
  
"The pink one is smaller, I like the blue one better. Thanks Honey"  
  
"If you like the blue one better, why do you even have the pink one?"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum began smoothing out the manure with the back of the spade, "The pink one is better for digging holes in small places. Mimey, water for me."  
  
  
  
Ash plugged his nose with his dirt covered fingers, "Who's idea was it to put manure on plants anyway?"  
  
"A very smart person."  
  
"A very smart person decided to rub pokemon crap all over the ground?"  
  
"Ashton!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry." He sighed.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum gazed over her garden with satisfaction, "Well I think that part is over!"  
  
Ash shot up, "Great!" He spun around and started running back to the house, "I'm just gonna go wash and hands, and-"  
  
"Not so fast." He suddenly felt a sharp pull at his collar as his Mom dragged him back to her, "You still need to help with the planting!"  
  
"But Mooooom!"  
  
"No buts young man. Now, you dig the holes," she handed him the pink handled spade, "Pikachu and Togetic will hand me the seeds," she handed them a package of plant seeds, "I'll put the seeds in the holes, and Mimey can cover the holes up!"  
  
"Fine..." He groaned, shoving the spade into the dirt.  
  
"Keep digging, it's not deep enough. Wait! Oh, now its too deep. Fill it in a little, not that much!"  
  
Ash sighed to himself, "Now I remember why I was so eager to start my journey..."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"James? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  
  
  
  
"Sure am Jessie! Pikachu and Togetic are right outside!"  
  
"But what about da tworp and his Mom?"  
  
"We'll just wait for them to go inside, Meowth," Jessie grinned, "and when they do, Pikachu and Togetic will be ours for the taking!"  
  
James beamed, "And maybe we can steal one of those tasty looking tomatoes too!"  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT FOOD!?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Brock! Hey Masato!" Tracy welcomed the two as they arrived at the lab, "Geeze, you guys look beat, what did you do? Run the whole way here?"  
  
"Yes, actually," Brock panted, "Misty was about to kill us!"  
  
"What did you do this time?" Gary asked coming into the conversation.  
  
"We left her alone with my sister." Masato sighed, turning to Brock, "Remind me why we did that again?"  
  
Tracy shook his head, "It's kind of sad really... If those two would have met under different circumstances, they might have become friends."  
  
Gary nodded, "And Ash doesn't even get the reason they keep fighting. Idiot."  
  
Masato blinked, "How do you guys know about May and Misty's crush's on Ash?"  
  
Brock grinned and pat Tracy on the back, "Trace here is a pokemon watcher, as a born observer, he can see these things. And Gary probably just guessed."  
  
"Hey! I didn't not just guess. It's pretty obvious the girls like Ash, well to everyone but Ash himself that is."  
  
"Ah, Brock and Masato, you made it!" A voice said, interrupting the boy's conversation.  
  
Masato beamed, "Hi Professor! What work did you have planed for all of us?"  
  
Professor Oak smiled and handed the four shovels, "You're going to clean out the Ponyta and Rapadash stables!"  
  
Everyone fell over.   
  
"Have fun boys!"  
  
Brock turned to Masato with a sigh, "I'm starting to think we would have been better off with the girls..."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~*~  
  
May looked up from the TV guide to see Misty opening the front door, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out to the ocean to do some training."  
  
May raised her eyebrow, "Really?"   
  
"Yup. See ya."  
  
May sat and stared at the door as it closed for a few seconds, before running upstairs to get her bathing suit on.  
  
Misty smiled as she walked out into the sunshine, walked over to the fence and leaned over a little to get a good look at the two working in the garden, "Ash? Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
"Yes, Misty?" Misty couldn't help but laugh at what she saw, Ash was covered practically head to toe with dirt, which was turning to mud thanks to sweat. While Mrs. Ketchum looked as fresh as the moment she dragged Ash out the door.  
  
"I'm gonna head out and do some training," Misty explained.  
  
"Lucky..." Ash mumbled.  
  
"Fine with me! Just be careful and carry lots of water, it's pretty hot."  
  
"Ok! Bye Mrs. Ketchum!" she grinned evilly, "Have fun Ash!"  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Misty giggled as she began walking. She hadn't gone two steps before she heard someone else running up behind her, she groaned and turned around.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
"What are you coming for?" Misty asked May impatiently.  
  
"I decided I felt like going for a swim." May explain, crossing her arms.  
  
"Whatever," Misty sighed and kept walking, May on her tail.  
  
As they walked, May began making faces at Misty's back to entertain herself, but that got boring after a while. She sighed, "Misty, why is it taking so long?"  
  
"Because, the beach isn't that close to Ash's house."  
  
May sighed and reluctantly followed. {'Walking is so boring...'} She thought to herself, {'I bet Misty's just leading me out to the middle of nowhere or something... I wouldn't be surprised...'}  
  
"May?"   
  
{'I bet she's been plotting against me this whole time...'}  
  
  
  
"Helllo? EARTH TO MAY! DO YOU READ?!"  
  
{'That little...'}  
  
"MAY!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"We Are?" May looked up from her thoughts and gazed at the beautiful coast in front of her. The water glistened as the sun's hot rays beat down on it, Lapras could be heard singing in the distance, while wild Goldeen jumped elegantly out of the water into the cloudless sky.  
  
"Isn't it amazing?" Misty asked, her eyes never leaving the water, "Ash brought Brock and I here the first time we came to Pallet..." She pointed to a large rock just off shore, "Ash almost killed himself for the umpteenth time right there."   
  
Misty sighed wistfully before kicking off her shoes and running onto the sand, grabbing a Pokeball from her bag and tossing it into the sky.  
  
May blinked, "What are you doing? Who are you sending out?"   
  
The red light from the pokeball soon materialized into a small yellow duck, it turned to Misty and grinned, "Psy ay ay!"  
  
Misty sighed, "Meet Psyduck."  
  
May tilted her head to the side and leaned in closer to the Pokemon, "It's kinda cute..."  
  
"Cute...Right." Misty sweatdroped. She picked up the duck and carried it over to the shore, "Anyway, come on Psyduck, time for lessons."   
  
"Lessons?" May blinked, "Lessons for what?"  
  
"Swimming."  
  
May bit her tongue, trying to hold back her giggles, "Your Psyduck, a WATER pokemon, can't SWIM?!"  
  
Misty stopped and spun on her heel to face May, glaring, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just kind of pathetic."  
  
"PATHETIC?" Misty exclaimed, her eyes flaring, "For your information, MAY, just because my Psyduck can't swim doesn't mean its not powerful!"  
  
"Ha! I'll believe it when I see it!"  
  
"Fine then! I'll show you what Psyduck's REALLY made of!" Misty's eyes flared, "Psyduck, confusion!" She exclaimed pointing at May.  
  
...  
  
"Err...Is something supposed to happen?" May asked, scratching her head.   
  
Misty sweatdroped and glared at the Pokemon, "You dumb duck! I told you to-" Misty's sentence was cut short as her eyes landed on Psyduck's head, where a Weedle was sitting comfortably, starring at her. "Eeep..."   
  
"Huh?" May asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Misty gulped, she wasn't going to let MAY see her weakness. Who knows what could happen if SHE, of all people, found out that she was scared of bugs.   
  
That thought scared her more then the Weedle did.   
  
"Please leave you ugly, disgusting, little thing..." she mumbled only loud enough for herself and the Weedle to hear.  
  
"Wee?"  
  
"How CUTE!" May, who was how kneeling in the sand so she was eye level with the bug, gushed, "It reminds me of my old Wermple!"  
  
"C-cute?" Misty squeaked.  
  
May giggled and picked the Weedle off of Psyduck's head and twirled with it, stopping to stick the bug in Misty face, "Don't you think it's cute?"  
  
Misty couldn't take it anymore, that, THING was right in her face, staring at her, mocking her, plotting evil, evil ways to make her suffer...she couldn't take it. She broke, "GET IT AWAY!!!" She exclaimed, flying back a few good feet, desperately trying to get away from the Weedle in May's arms.  
  
May blinked and stared at the red head before her face twisted into a taunting, evil grin, "You're afraid of bug pokemon, aren't you Misty?"  
  
Misty gasped, her mouth opening and closing, before she crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest and glared, "No, I am NOT afraid of bugs thank you very much! I was just...surprised...to see it right in my face, that's all."  
  
"Well, if you're not scared of it..." May began, petting it softly. She smirked and shoved the thing into Misty's embrace, "Give it hug!"  
  
Misty's face turned about six different shades of blue. She stared down at the small pokemon in pure horror, until finally it registered that she had a slimy, disgusting BUG touching her. "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" She screeched, tossing the Weedle into the air and making it land in a nearby bush.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" May beamed, "I KNEW you were scared of bugs!"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, I'm scared of bugs, you happy?"  
  
"Very!" Misty grinned, before her eyes suddenly turned wide with horror, "Uhhh Misty? I think we're in trouble..."  
  
"What?" Misty asked. She turned slowly behind her where May's shaky finger was pointing and gasped in shock. "Oh...My..."  
  
There, in front of their eyes, was a gigantic swarm of revenge seeking, angry looking Beedrills, hovering over a beat up, also angary looking, Weedle, stingers ready, preparing to lunge.  
  
"What should we do?" May asked Misty desperately.  
  
"What do you think?!" Misty cried, "RUN!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
"Not now James. Can't you see I'm trying to get some beauty rest?"  
  
"Uhh... But Jessie-"  
  
"James! I said leave me alone!"  
  
"But Jessie..."   
  
  
  
"FINE! Now that I don't feel like resting anymore, what did you what?!"  
  
"Da tworp and his Mom just went inside." Meowth explained.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Jessie exclaimed, grabbing a net and standing up, just in time to see Pikachu and Togetic walk in the back door.  
  
Team Rocket sighed as Jessie sat back down, "Looks like Team Rocket missed the chance again."  
  
"WOOOOOOBBBA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TA DA!!!!! Ok, I REALLY hope you all enjoyed that, and I hope I didn't have to keep you waiting too long, because I really worked hard on this chapter (just ask all my friends who were forced to listen to my complaining @_@). What will happen to Misty and May?? You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
And just for the record, the whole Ash in the garden part is taken from my life when I tried to help my parents when they were working in the flower bed. Just so you know.   
  
Don't forget to review now! The reviews make me happy and want to write more, so the most you review the sooner the chapters get out, so keep on reviewing!  
  
Love ya all!  
  
-Car- 


	7. Chapter 7

EEEEP!!! I am SOOOO sorry this took so long! I've been busy getting ready for school (school, blah), and didn't have a lot of time to work on this! Pleeeeeeeease don't form an angry mob and come burn down my house!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon..............yet. *evil smile*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Pikachu?"  
  
"Pi Pikapi?"  
  
"Can you get me an ice pack please? I can't feel my hands...I still have hands right?"  
  
"Pi pikachu."  
  
"Good. Man, I can't believe how hard Mom made me work out there!" Ash wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, and took the ice pack Pikachu had got him, "Thanks buddy."  
  
"Chu!"   
  
Ash smiled and carefully maneuvered the ice pack so it covered both of his palms. How his mother managed to work like that and have enough energy to walk, let alone go grocery shopping was beyond him.  
  
"Toge?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Togetic, what's wrong?"  
  
"Toge, Tictoge! Tic..."  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Toge..."  
  
"Pikachupi? Pikapi, pika pikachu, chu Pikachupi?"  
  
"Do I know where Misty is?" Ash asked, he thought for a second, "Well...She said she was going down to the ocean, and I saw May go with her, so I'm guessing they're both still down there."  
  
"Tic...Togetic tic toge Togetic!"  
  
"You wanna go find Mommy?" Ash guessed and Togetic nodded, he smiled softly, "Listen, I'm a little tired right now. When Brock and Masato get back from the Professor's, we'll all head down there and see how Mommy's doing, okay?"  
  
"Toge..." Togetic mumbled, looking at the ground.  
  
Ash sighed and placed the ice pack on the couch cushion next to him, "Come here..." he gently picked up Togetic and put it in his lap, "Your Mom's fine, don't worry. Heck, I bet she and May are having so much fun, they completely lost track of time."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" May screeched, as she and Misty sprinted through the woods near the beach, trying to get away from the swarm of Beedrills trying to attack them.  
  
"MY FAULT?!" Misty exclaimed, glaring at her angrily.  
  
"YES YOU'RE FAULT! If you hadn't chucked that poor Weedle into that bush, none of this would have happened! EEP!" May exclaimed as she tripped over a tree root, falling flat on her face.  
  
Misty grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her up, dragging her until she was able to run again, "Well, if you hadn't shoved that disgusting thing into me, I wouldn't have tossed it!"  
  
"You said we weren't scared of bugs!"  
  
"And you BELIEVED ME?!" Misty screamed, ducking under a stinger as it aimed for her head, "Listen May, let's just pretend we don't hate each other until we get out of this mess, okay?"  
  
"Agreed! Hey! Let's hide in there!" May quickly turned a corner and pulled Misty into a bush as the Beedrills flew past them. She turned to the redhead, smiling weakly, "Think this is the 'female bonding' Brock was talking about?"  
  
Misty grinned, "If it is, I say we kill him."  
  
"You got it."  
  
~*~  
  
"Who would have thought that Ponyta's and Rapadash's could poop so much..." Masato mumbled, unclipping the clothespin from his nose and handing it to Tracy who was putting them back on the clothes line.  
  
"Tell me about it." Tracy sighed, "But it's a good thing we had these to block the smell, or it might have gotten ugly."  
  
"You mean that WASN'T ugly?" Gary asked, while poking the poor, unconscious Brock with a stick.  
  
Tracy blinked, "He hasn't woken up yet?"  
  
"Nope." Gary shook his head, "Guy took one look at how much crap we had to clean up and keeled over."  
  
Masato pushed his glasses up as they slid down his nose while leaning over Brock, "Should we try to wake him up?"  
  
"Yeah...Hey Gary, what about your Blastoise?" Tracy asked, "Have it watergun him or something."  
  
Gary nodded and threw out his pokeball. The huge turtle looked around, expecting to see a battle going on, and scratched its head, "Blastoise, we need you to LIGHTLY watergun Brock, just enough so he'll wake up, got it?"  
  
Blastoise nodded, and pointed its water canons at Brock, "BLAST!" It exclaimed as huge streams of water came flying out, shooting Brock across the reserve and into a large rock.  
  
The other three gasped. Tracy and Masato took off to see if Brock was still alive, while Gary returned Blastioce and took off after them.  
  
"Maybe I should've used Marill..." Tracy mumbled, kneeling next to him.  
  
Masato grabbed Brock's jacket and shook him, "Brock? BROCK! Are you ok? Talk to us! Brock?!"  
  
Brock twitched before opening his eyes a little (would you be able to tell?) and stared at Masato with a goofy smile on his face, "Hi Officer Jenny, you're looking lovely today..."  
  
"Wha!?" Masato gasped, dropping Brock, who fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Brock groaned and sat up a little, "I feel like I was just hit by a truck...Let's go see if Nurse Joy can help fix me up!" He got a dreamy expression on his face, "Ahh...Nurse Joy can heal my broken heart as well as my broken arm..."  
  
Tracy and Masato shook there heads, while Gary sighed, "I think he's gonna be fine."  
  
~*~  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
"What is it James?"  
  
"We are going to do more then just talk and provide comic relief in this fic, right?"  
  
"Of course we are! I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to do so."  
  
Meowth blinked, "Define 'perfect moment'."  
  
Jessie sighed, "A time where we would both have a chance to steal pikachu, and ruin a touching twerp moment! You numskulls should know that by now."  
  
"Oh right..."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Well? Are they gone yet?"  
  
Misty's eyes scanned around the area by the bush the two girls were hiding in. She sighed and sat back down, "Nope. They're all flying around waiting for us to come out."  
  
May groaned, "I wish they would leave us alone...Can't you just use one of your pokemon to attack them?"  
  
"Can't you use one of yours?"  
  
"No, I left them all at Ash's. What about you?"  
  
Misty shook her head, "All I brought was-" she gasped, "Psyduck! Oh no, I left Psyduck at the beach! I have to go get it!" She began to get up before May grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Let me go!"  
  
"You can't go out there! Those Beedrills will sting you to death!"  
  
"But, Psyduck..."   
  
"I'm sure it will be fine." May explained, "I mean, if anything bad happens it can waddle itself to Ash's house, right?"  
  
"Knowing Psyduck, it'll end up in Vermilion..."  
  
May laughed, "Well...Maybe we'll get lucky, and the boys will realized we aren't there, come looking for us, and find Psyduck in the process. But until then, we'll need something to keep us busy, and since we're on a temporary truce, let's have some girl talk!"  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless, "Girl talk huh? Haven't had that in a while."  
  
"I thought you had sisters?"  
  
"Oh, I do." Misty explained, "We just don't see eye to eye on most things."  
  
"Understandable. So, when did you start crushing on Ash?"  
  
Misty's eyes shot open as her face turned a bright shade of red, "How? Wha? I mean- You... WHAT?!"  
  
"When did you start crushing on Ash?" She repeated, like it was no big deal.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
May raised an eyebrow, "Right. And I'm the queen of England."  
  
"Well, Your Majesty," Misty growled, still blushing like crazy, "I do NOT have a crush on Ash!"  
  
"Well, if you don't like him, then looks like he's all mine!"  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"Yeeees?"  
  
Misty began nervously fumbling with the bottom of her shirt and mumbled something softly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Misty glared, and mumbled under her breath again.  
  
"A little louder please!" May sang, getting a kick out of torturing Misty. Sure, they agreed not to kill each other, but this was just too fun!  
  
Misty, on the other hand, was NOT enjoying it. She could feel her face heating up more and more by the minute. Truthfully she didn't see why this was so hard to get out. She knew May knew she liked Ash, so why was telling her so difficult? "FINE!" she blushed more, if that's even possible, "I kinda like Ash..."  
  
"Kinda?"  
  
She growled, "I like Ash..."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Misty exclaimed, " I LOVE ASH! I love him with every beat of my heart! His eyes, his hair, his smile, his laugh, his feet! EVERYTHING! From the tip of his hat to the soul of his shoe! I want to be held in his arms and have him whisper sweet nothings in my ear! I want to grow up, raise a family with him, and be known as Mrs. Misty Ketchum! I LOVE ASH!" Misty stared at May, breathing heavy from her outburst, "HAPPY?!"  
  
May nodded, smirking. "Yes. Yes I am."  
  
Misty's face began to turn back to its normal shade as she glanced at the ground sheepishly, "That was building up inside me for a while..."  
  
"No kidding!"  
  
Misty laughed nervously, but turned to May with a look that could kill, "But I SWEAR, if you even so much as breath a word to him about this, I will rip out your brain stem, and CHOKE you will it!"  
  
May sweatdroped and waved her hands in front of her face in defense, "I wont! I wont! But you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"What question was that?"  
  
"When did you start liking him?"  
  
  
  
Misty thought to herself for a minute, "Well...I guess it was back when that stupid Caterpie of his evolved into a Medapod..." She smiled wistfully. "I remember thinking to myself how wonderful it was to see someone who cared about pokemon as much as he did. And, I dunno, I guess I just kinda fell for him."   
  
"That's so cute!"  
  
Misty giggled. "Yeah. What about you? When did you start liking him?"  
  
"Well..." May mumbled, "I was about to go yell at him for frying my bike, when I saw him sleeping, and he woke up and hugged Pikachu, I guess he just looked so cute...I dunno."  
  
Misty smiled knowingly, "He is cute when he's sleeping, isn't he?"  
  
"You know, we kinda sound like Brock." May giggled.  
  
Misty laughed, "You're right! Wow, we're sad!" She smiled lightly and turned to May, "May?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, because we both like the same guy, let's make a promise. When we get out of this mess and back with the guys, it will be a fair fight for Ash. Deal?"  
  
May nodded and shook Misty's outstretched hand, "Deal. May the best girl win."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I HATED the last section of this. May and Misty being nice to each other isn't fun at all. LOL! Don't worry, as soon as they get out of this mess I stuck them in, it's back to the war for Ashy's heart!   
  
On a totally different note, I went to 6 flags on Wednesday, and my friends forced me on this roller coasters I've been scared to go on forever, and I'm obsessed with it now ^_^. I'm scared of roller coasters until I get on them, then I'm fine. The hard part is getting me on it LOL. Just felt like sharing that!   
  
BTW, this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, and fellow Ash lover, Sara, who is going through some tough times right now, and needs a hug. *Hugs*.  
  
Now, don't forget to review! I love reviews, they make me happy ^^. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Time to start good 'ol chappy 8! I know this took a while, but I have an excuse!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon.But that's ok, all I need is Ash and I'm good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8- Lotsa stuff happeing in this one folks!   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"This is Ash's street, right?"  
  
"How would I know? This is the first time I've been to Pallet."  
  
"I know that, I was just hoping you would have an idea. All the streets here look the same..." Brock put his chin in his hand as he stared at the path in front of him.  
  
"Brock...Are we lost?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Masato, I'm sure. Now, is this Ash's street?"  
  
"It looks about right...Besides, if it isn't, we can just go back and try another. Pallet Town is pretty little, it shouldn't be too hard to find." Masato shrugged.  
  
"Good point." Brock nodded as the two started off down the street.  
  
~*~  
  
"Toge..."  
  
"I know it's getting late." Ash sighed as he looked out his bedroom window watching a few Pidgys fly across the sky. "I wonder where everyone is..."  
  
"Pikapi, Pika pikachu Pikachupi pi Kachupika?"  
  
"Isn't time we start looking for Misty and May?" Ash translated, "I don't know Pikachu, do you really think they're in some kind of trouble?"  
  
"Pi."  
  
"Toge."  
  
"Ok, we'll go look for them." Ash smiled. He jumped down from his bed, grabbed his hat and walked to the door...only to take a grand total of two steps before slipping and falling flat on his face. "WAAAA!"  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed, running over to it's trainer to make sure he was ok.  
  
"Ow...What happened?" Rubbing his head he sat up to see what he slipped on. At his feet was a minimized pokeball, "Hey...I think this is Misty's..." he carefully picked it up and looked over at her bed to see her bag had fallen over and her pokeballs were spread all over the floor.  
  
"Tic?"  
  
"Pika?"  
  
Counting only five including the one in his hand, Ash's eyes narrowed slightly, "Misty only took one of her Pokemon." Standing up, he stood on his toes to look over at the shelf at the head of his bed, and saw all six of May's pokeballs, "And May didn't bring any."  
  
"Pika, chu ka, pi pika. Pikachu pi pika ka chu."  
  
Ash nodded, "You're right Pikachu, now we really have to go check on them. Let me go leave a note for Mom and the guys, and we'll get goin'."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey look! Da tworp is leaven' the house, and Pikachu and Togetic are with 'em!"  
  
"This is great!" James squealed, "Let's go follow him!"  
  
Jessie smiled, almost wickedly, "The plan is soon going to be in action!"  
  
"Plan?" James blinked.  
  
"What plan are yous talken' about Jessie?"  
  
"You just wait and see Meowth." she smiled, "The boss will be so EGGsently SHOCKED with us when we bring him Pikachu and Togetic!"  
  
James grinned, "How EGGsiteing!"  
  
"He'll get a real CHARGE outta it!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA!"   
  
~*~  
  
"...And ASH thought it was chicken with garlic sauce!" Misty laughed.  
  
May fell backwards, cracking up, "Seriously?! Wow, why do we like that little idiot again?"   
  
  
  
Misty grinned, "'Cause he's so darn cute when he wants to be?"  
  
"Oh right!" The girls giggled again, "You know, you'd think the guys would have found us by now." May stated.  
  
"You know them," Misty sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "who knows what they could be doing."  
  
~*~  
  
"Brock, now I KNOW we're lost."  
  
"What are you talking about? How could anyone get lost in Pallet Town?"  
  
"You can't. Which is why were suddenly in Viridian." Masato pointed to the large 'Welcome to Viridian City' sign in front of them.  
  
Brock put his chin in his hand, "Maybe I should have taken a right at Masara Street..."  
  
  
  
Masato screamed loudly and fell to the ground, holding his head, "WHY did I agree to let you lead us back!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?"  
  
"Brock? Masato?"  
  
"Mime?"  
  
"Huh?" The two boys looked up to see a brown haired woman and her pokemon staring at them strangely. "Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
"What are you two doing in Viridian?" She asked, her and Mimey's arms full of groceries.  
  
Masato crossed his arms, "Brock got us los-" he was cut off by Brock grabbing him, and slapping his hand over his mouth, blushing lightly.  
  
"ACTUALLY Mrs. Ketchum, Masato and I decided to come here and help you carry all those heavy bags home!" Brock exclaimed, rushing up the woman and ripping the bags from her grasp.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum blinked, before smiling. "Oh, how thoughtful! Thank you boys!"  
  
"No Problem!" Beaming, Brock shoved one of the three bags into Masato's arms and marched happily behind Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
Shaking his head, Masato looked at the older boy, "Smooth Brock, real smooth."  
  
"Hey, I do what I must!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Pika..."  
  
"Tic..."  
  
"I know it's hot guys, but we'll be at the ocean in no time, ok? Just hold on a little longer." Ash said, trying to convince himself of that too. Why was it so darn hot? The sun was setting! Shouldn't it be taking the heat with it?  
  
Wait...the sun was setting?! When did THAT start?! Had Misty and May really been gone that long?   
  
{'Now we have to find them.'} he thought to himself clenching his fists. {'We have too...'}  
  
"Pikapi?"  
  
"Yeah Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika, Pikachu Kakipi pi Chakachu?"  
  
"Whatever happened to Brock and Masato?" Ash's eyes widened as he realized he had completely forgotten about them, "That's a good question..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ash, we're home! Ash? ASH? Where are you Sweetie?" Mrs. Ketchum placed her hands on her hips and looked around the living room, "Brock, is Ash in the kitchen?"  
  
After he set both his and Masato's grocery bags down on the kitchen counter, he scanned the room, "Nope, not here!" He called Back.  
  
"He's not upstairs either." Masato explained, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Mime, Mr. Mime!"  
  
"He's not outside either, Mimey? Where IS that boy?"  
  
Masato sat on the couch when something caught his eye, "Hey, it's a note from Ash." He picked the flower bordered piece of parchment off of the coffee table and read it over, "He, Pikachu and Togetic went looking for Misty and May. What does he mean 'went looking'? Where did they go?"  
  
"The girls went down to the ocean to do some pokemon training." Mrs. Ketchum explained, but noticing Brock and Masato's nervous glances, she narrowed her eyes, "What?"  
  
"Errr...it's nothing." Brock sweatdropped, "When did they leave Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
She put on a thoughtful face, "I would say about a half hour after you two left."  
  
"That long?" Masato gasped. "No wonder Ash went out looking for them!"  
  
"Oh, you don't think they're in any trouble do you?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"Errr, of course not!" Brock exclaimed. He grabbed Masato's shoulders and led him to the front door, "But just to be on the safe side, we're going to go make sure they're ok!"  
  
Masato blinked, "We are?" Brock glared angrily at him, "Oh, right, we are."  
  
"Ok boys, Just be careful."  
  
"We will! Be right back!"  
  
Brock and Masato sighed as they stepped into the front yard. "Brock, do you think May and Misty are ok?" Masato asked the older boy.  
  
"If they haven't killed each other by now, then most likely yes."  
  
~*~  
  
Misty sighed as she absentmindedly counted the Beedrill, that were still stalking around the area by the way, in her head as she looked through the gaps in-between leaves in the bush.  
  
"Haven't they left YET?" May whined, using her bandana to fan herself with.  
  
"Nope, afraid not." Misty sat back down from her kneeling position and brushed the grass off her knees.   
  
"Gaaaah...This is horrible, I'm starving." She whined. Plopping her Bandana on again.  
  
Misty nodded. She and May hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Being out there all day had taken its toll on Misty, and she was hungry, hot, and in short, not in a good mood. {'This day couldn't get any worse...'} She was broke out of her thought by a small gasp.  
  
"M-Misty?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think the Beedrill found us..."  
  
"What do you me-" Sure enough, when Misty looked up, she was face to face with an angry Beedrill.   
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My! There was a lot of scene changing in that one! lol! Anywho, there ya have it! I love torturing the characters, it's so fun ^.^  
  
Ok, the reason why this took so long, and why all the rest are going to take a while is cause.... School started. I am now a Freshman in highschool, and I will be going to school from 7:25a.m. to 2:50p.m., and then work from 3:00p.m. to 6:00p.m. every weekday. But trust me, whenever I get a chance to work on this thing, I will!  
  
Keep on reviewing my fans! I love each and every one of you!   
  
-Car-  
  
~^_^~ 


	9. Chapter 9

AHHH! Like I said, this was going to take a while! and I am SOOOOOO sorry! But with school and work, and me getting sick and everything, BLAH!   
  
Anywho, Anyone see Misty's new outfit? I like it! ^_^ And oh yes, I DO know about Shuu/Wally, and if you read my profile, you can see I'm a big Contestshipper too ^_^ Lets seee.... anything else to talk about...nope! on with de fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon was not invented by me, but given a few more years, it could have been.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9- Of Jimmy Buffet and bugs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miiiiiisty!!! Maaaaaay!!!"  
  
"Pikachupi!!! Kachupika!!!!"  
  
"Tiiiiic!!! Tooooge!!!"  
  
"Gee guys," Ash mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, "They said they were going down to the ocean, but I don't see 'em anywhere!"  
  
"Tic..." Togetic mumbled before its eyes got filled with tears and it broke into a long and loud screech. "TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ash screamed and clutched his ears in agony, "TOGETIC! CUT IT OUT!"  
  
"PIPIPI!!!"  
  
"TIIIIIIII-Toge?" The young pokemon stopped suddenly, causing Ash and Pikachu to fall over in relief as it began looking furiously around, "Toge!" he exclaimed and began running down the beach.  
  
"Huh? Hey Togetic, where are ya goin'? Wait up!" Ash exclaimed, running after it with Pikachu in toe.  
  
As the trio ran, they spotted two figures walking along the beach. "Toge!" Togetic exclaimed, running to them for a second, before stopping dead in its tracks and causing Ash to trip over it.  
  
"WA! Ow...Hey, that's not Misty and May...If I didn't know better, I would say that was..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Poooooour me something tall and strong! Make it a hurricane, before I go insane! Its only half past twelve, but I don't care...it's five o'clock somewhere!"  
  
"Gary...please stop singing that. Your scaring off the Shellder, not to mention ruining the song."  
  
"It's your fault."  
  
Tracy raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How so?"  
  
"You and Grandpa are the country music nuts. I'm not the one who wouldn't stop playing this song all morning."  
  
"Alan Jackson and Jimmy Buffet, it's a classic." Tracy shrugged.  
  
Gary shook his head, "You scare me. Hey...What's that?" he asked, pointing to a lump in the sand up ahead.  
  
"I don't know, lets go check it out." The two ran up and looked down at the familiar boy looking up at them with a silly smile on his face.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Ash?" Gary blinked, "What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
Ash hoisted himself up and brushed the sand off his clothes, "Looking for Misty and May. You guys haven't seem 'em have ya?"  
  
Tracy shook his head, "Nope, sorry."  
  
"Didn't think so," Ash sighed, "What are you guys doin' here anyway?"  
  
"Collecting Shellder." Tracy explained, "Professor Oak is doing an experiment to see if Shellder who don't live around Slowpoke act differently then those who do."  
  
"Fun." Ash mumbled sarcastically, "Why so late?"  
  
Gary crossed his arms, "Because we were too busy cleaning pony poop this morning to do it."  
  
Ash sweatdroped, "I wont ask."  
  
"Good. I'd rather not remember it."  
  
"Anyway, do you guys wanna help me look for May and Misty? They came here this morning to do some training and never came back."  
  
Gary and Tracy shot each other looks of fear. Misty and May were alone together? By themselves? Without anyone to stop them from ripping each others eyes out? That wasn't good.  
  
"S-sure Ash!" Tracy agreed, with a cheesy, fake grin on his face, "We got some pretty good Shellder already. We'll help you look!"  
  
"Think we missed the catfight? OW! Hey!" Gary glared at Tracy as the older boy removed his elbow from his side, shooting him a warning glance.  
  
"Come on guys." Tracy began, following Ash along the beach as he started to sing softly to himself, "Pour me something tall and strong, make it a huri-GREAT! Now its stuck in MY head!"  
  
Ash beamed, "Oooooh! Jimmy Buffet, right?! Cheeseburger in Paradise rules!"  
  
Tracy happily nodded in agreement, and the two started singing it at the top of their lungs, while Gary held his head in his hands, "I do not know them..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Okaaaay..." May whispered slowly to the terrified girl next to her, "Let's just be calm, and maybe they wont sense our fear and attack...Ok?"  
  
Although Misty tried to mumble something along the lines of 'all right', it ended up coming out as a small squeak. The Beedrill was getting closer to her face, and Misty was cracking.   
  
May saw this. "No, Misty! Misty, listen to me, whatever you do, don't-"  
  
But it was to late, the pokemon had flown FAR too into Misty's personal bubble, it's stinger a centimeter away from touching her sweaty bangs. She broke. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"...scream."  
  
"Oops..." Instantly, all the Beedrills in the whole forest (Or, it seemed that way to Misty at least) were surrounding them, stingers ready, preparing to attack. "May..." Misty mumbled, "We could REALLY use a clever way out of this right now..."  
  
"I'm fresh out!" May whispered franticly back.  
  
Misty gulped, there was only one way to do this...and if she was going to do it, it had to be with Ash-like bravery/stupidedy, whichever you wanted to call it. She took a deep breath, "May, I have an idea."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"When they come to attack us, duck, then run as fast as you can."  
  
"THAT'S your idea?!"  
  
"Just trust me!" Misty snapped, "Ash tried this once before, and it worked."  
  
Well, that made May feel a little better since Ash was still alive after pulling this off. Though, that boy could be squashed by a Wailord and come out perfectly fine.   
  
She sweatdroped trying to forget about the fact Ash was practically immortal, and focused on the task at hand, "I'll take your word for it, I guess..."  
  
"Okay...on three...One, two, th-"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"   
  
May wrung her wrists nervously, "Which way to we run?"  
  
"I don't know, to the right. Now, one, two, THREE!"  
  
The girls jumped up, and JUST managing to duck under the stingers, ran as fast as they could.  
  
"If we get out of this alive," May panted as they ran, "remind me to never go to a beach with you again!"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Where did the twerp run off too?" Jessie grumbled, she turned to James and glared, "Ok, where is he?"   
  
"I don't know Jessie!"  
  
"Hey what's dat?"  
  
"What's what, Meowth?"  
  
Meowth pointed just up the hill where a huge gray blob and a rather large dust cloud was coming right towards them.  
  
"Hmm... I don't know," James pondered, "but it's coming right for us."  
  
Jessie nodded, "And I would say it looks like-" Poor Jessie was unable to finish that sentence as May and Misty came flying into the group, knocking Team Rocket over, trampling them into the ground, and takeing off past them at the speed of light, as the Beedrills flew past overhead.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket got ran over again..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Brock, are you sure this is the Pallet beach and not some beach in Johto?"  
  
"You really have no faith in me, do you Masato?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Brock gave the boy a swift swat in the head, and looked around the sand for any signs of his friends. He perked up a little as his eyes landed on a group of footprints, "Hey, think these might be Ash's?" He asked walking over to them.  
  
Masato bent down to get a closer look, "They might be...Look! Smaller tracks. I think they're Pikachu's!" He looked up at Brock happily, "I do believe we've found him."  
  
~*~  
  
Halfway through the second verse of Margeritaville, Gary found himself loosing it. He managed to shut Ash and Tracy up by sticking a pokeball in each of their mouths, and was enjoying the peace and quiet as they searched for the girls. "So, see any signs of them?"  
  
"Mmmf!" Ash and Tracy exclaimed, Tracy's pleading face, and Ash's angry one staring strate at him.  
  
He smirked, "That's what I thought"  
  
Tracy sighed, while Ash began to think of various ways to kill Gary. His thoughts of how he could pay Misty to beat him over the head with that mallet of hers were disrupted when there was a loud buzzing in the distance.  
  
"What's that?" Gary asked, also looking to where the buzzing was coming from.  
  
As two forms began to appear under a large cloud, Ash's eyes winded. He quickly pulled hard on the pokeball in his mouth and yanked it out. Doing the same with Tracy's before turning back, and stareing at the forms under the cloud of bugs.   
  
"Its Misty and May!"  
  
"Misty look!" May exclaimed, pointing to the group in front of them.  
  
Misty followed May's hand and grinned, "It's Ash!"  
  
"Misty! May!" Tracy called over the loud buzzing, "What happened? Why are these Beedrill's following you?!"  
  
"Long story!" Misty called back, barley dodging a stinger, "Just attack them!"  
  
"Oh right!" Ash stepped forward and pointed to the angry bugs "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"  
  
Pikachu nodded, and jumped off Ash's shoulder aiming a powerful attack at the Beedrills, "PIIII KAAAA CHUUUU!!!"   
  
  
  
The bolt hit one of the Beedrills, causing it to fall to the ground, but the others just kept coming. Gary turned to Ash, "It's no use, There are just to many of them!"  
  
"No..." Ash clenched his teeth as he watched May and Misty running as fast as they could in front of the swarm. He had to help them, but how!   
  
He shoved his hand into his pocket, and gasped when it met with something round and smooth. Pulling his hand back out, he held a small pokeball. {'Misty's pokeball I tripped over...I must have grabbed it...'}  
  
"SOMEONE HELP US!" May exclaimed, kicking Ash out of this thoughts.   
  
"Misty!" he called, "Quick, call out whatever this is!" He tossed her the pokeball.  
  
Barley managing to grab it, she gave Ash a startled look, "Where did you get one of my pokeballs?" she screamed out to him over the pokemon.  
  
"No time!" Ash exclaimed, "Just call it out!"  
  
"Right." She nodded. She enlarged the ball and through it out in front of her, "I choose you!"  
  
The pokeball opened, causing the white beam to shoot out and expand. Everyone gasped and the beam grew, and soon took the form of the last pokemon any of them had expected...  
  
"GYARADOS?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blaaaah sorry to make you wait so long for such a pointless chapter -___- Anyway, there ya have it! Ok, I know Misty probably didn't take the Gyarados with her to Hoenn, but I don't care, it's my story so I get to make her do whatever I want! ^_^   
  
And don't mind my obsession with Jimmy Buffet. I just HAD to put that It's 5 o'clock Somewhere song in it, such a great song! XD  
  
Because I promised I would... THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ERIC! I wuv you! lol!  
  
So, till next time! Byes! And don't forget to review! 


	10. Chapter 10

YAHOO! Chappy 10! Only one more chapter after this one folks! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer - I'm in the process of buying Pokemon with the $2 I have.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"To steal, or not to steal?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"The footprints are bound to end somewhere."  
  
"Um, Brock...?"  
  
"Masato, don't say it. Whatever it is, do not say it."   
  
"But-"  
  
"Masato."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Masato."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Masato."  
  
Masato sighed to himself. Crossing his arms behind his head, a position he had acquired from Ash, he looked to the horizon, following Brock. "Whatever you say."  
  
Brock gave the young boy a glare and continued to follow the footprints in the sand. When suddenly, he could tell Masato wasn't behind him anymore. He looked up from the footprints and looked behind him.  
  
Masato stood a few meters behind, his eyes wide, glasses almost falling off, with a look of pure fear on his face. "G-g-g-g..."  
  
"Huh?" Masato outstretched his arm and pointed up the beach. Brock turned around and gasped, "GYARADOS?!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Are yous twos seein' what I'm seein'?"  
  
"You bet I am Meowth." Jessie grinned wickedly, "Gyarados, what a perfectly divine powerful pokemon to bring to the boss!" Her eyes got twinkly as she imagined herself giving Giovanni the giant dragon and receiving a large bonis in return.  
  
"I wonda what it's doin' on da beach like dis though..."  
  
"Who cares! It's right in our grasp, so let's grab it! Right James!? James?" Jessie turned around and blinked, "Meowth, where's James?"  
  
"I tought he was wit you!"  
  
"Grrr...If he ends up blowing our chance at grabbing that Gyaradose, I'm going to kick his-" Jessie's threat was cut short by a soft whimper behind a nearby rock. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer, "James, I swear, if you don't get out right now and help us capture that thing..."  
  
Meowth blinked and hopped up on the rock to peer at a cowering James behind it, "What da...?"  
  
Jessie crossed her arms angrily and glared daggers at her male companion, "What, may I ask, are you doing?"  
  
"If you think I'm going to get out with that giant death trap, you are out of your mind!" James exclaimed, grabbing onto a tree root as Jessie began to pull at his feet.  
  
"Arg, It's JUST a Gyarados!  
  
"A big, mean, scary Gyarados, who wants nothing else then to have Team Rocket stew for dinner!" He exclaimed, managing to pry his feet out of Jessie's grip and latching onto a low branch on the tree.  
  
"James! Get your butt over here!" She exclaimed pointing to the ground by her feet.  
  
Meowth put his head in his hands, "I tink we need a crowbar ta get 'em off..."  
  
"That can be arranged." Jessie growled, pulling a crowbar out of thin air and walking dangerously towards James.  
  
James' eyes widened, as he held tighter onto the branch, "Now Jessie, I believe we can talk this out peacefully..."  
  
"Yeah Jessie, killin' him wont help."  
  
"Who says I'm going to kill him?" She asked innocently, before shoving the crowbar under his fingers, "Just beat him up a bit!"  
  
"No! Jessie! don't do something you might regret! Jessie! STOP!" James eyes widened as a full view of the forest was seen, "YEEEEEEEOWWWWW"  
  
~*~  
  
"A- a GYARADOS?!" Ash exclaimed, his eyes wide as he turned to Misty in shock.  
  
"Pika?!"  
  
Misty smiled far too calmly, "Perfect pokeball to grab Ash, this will do quite nicely."  
  
Ash and Pikachu's mouth fell open.  
  
May blinked, "Why are you so shocked? Gyarados is a water pokemon, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but Misty's freaked of 'em!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
Tracy smiled, "Kinda figured she'd bring that thing."  
  
Gary nodded, "Yeah, you told me about the Gyarados being at her gym."  
  
"Why wasn't I told anything!?" Ash exclaimed, waving his arms wildly.  
  
Misty grinned at the large swarm of the evil bees. She knew their fate when she got through with them, and she didn't feel sorry for them in the least. "You ready Gyarados?"  
  
"DOSE!"  
  
"Good! Now, why don't you show these mean old Beedrill your maximum strength Hyper Beam attack?"  
  
Gary sweatdroped, "Isn't Hyper Beam a tad...harsh for a bunch of Beedrills?"  
  
Ash smiled nervously, "Knowing Misty, it's probably not harsh enough..."  
  
"GAAAAR" The huge blue dragon exclaimed before shooting the most powerful Hyper Beam attack any of them had ever seen. The bright orange light covered the whole swarm, leaving them burnt to a crisp when it faded out.  
  
"Wow, nice..." May mumbled to herself.  
  
The Beedrills hung in the air for a second, eyes wide, before turning around and flying back to the forest at top speed.  
  
"Nicely done Gyarados, that was a great attack!" Misty smiled, and giggled as it started nuzzling her cheek. She turned around calmly to see the guy's eyes wide, starring at her in shock. "Errr...Yes?"  
  
"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Tracy exclaimed suddenly, grabbing his sketchbook, and furiously started drawing Gyarados.  
  
Gary nodded, still in amazement, "That was one of the strongest Hyper Beams I have ever seen!"  
  
Ash just stood there, starring at Misty and the Gyarados who now had Togetic bouncing on it's tail. He closed his eyes and smiled softly before walked up to her, "Misty?"  
  
Misty felt a sharp chill go up her back at adorable way he said her name, she smiled dreamily at him, "Yes Ash?"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GYARADOS!" He exclaimed, taking Misty by surprise, and knocking Pikachu off his hat.  
  
"Wh-WHAT?!" Misty exclaimed, shooting a glare at May when she heard her stifle a laugh.  
  
Ash ran up to the Gyarados and beginning fussing with it. "Its so big! How did it learn to do that Hyper beam so well? I wonder how long its been evolved?!"  
  
Gary shook his head, "Truly an idiot."  
  
"Pika, pika chu..."  
  
May grinned at the fuming Misty and pat her shoulder, "Come on, you saw that coming."  
  
"I guess your right." Misty sighed, holding up her pokemon's pokeball and letting it back into the ball, "Thanks Gyarados, you did a great job."  
  
"Well, its gettin' pretty late." Ash gestured to the now darkening sky, "How about we all go back to my house and have dinner?"  
  
Everyone nodded, "Sounds good."  
  
~*~  
  
"That was an AWESOME Hyper Beam!" Masato exclaimed, "I can't believe how fast those Beedrills flew away! That was so Cool! I wonder where it went?"  
  
"As long as its not after us, I'm good." Brock smirked, before something yellow in the distance caught his eye, "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
Brock walked over to see a body, webbed feet and whimsy looking wing like arms stinking out of the sand, "There's something ya don't see everyday."  
  
Masato poked his head around Brock to get a closer look, "I wonder what it is..." He crept closer and poked the body with his finger.  
  
Instantly the yellow thing sot into the air, "PSY! PSY! PSY! PSY! PSY!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" The two boys exclaimed, flying back a few good feet.  
  
"PSY! PSY! PSY! PSY! Duck." Psyduck stopped freaking out and stood there acting normal. Brock and Masato fell over.  
  
"What's Misty's Psyduck doing out here?" Brock asked when he had gotten up.  
  
"This is Misty's?"  
  
"Yeah...Hey, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah I did...it almost sounded like..."  
  
"I'm soooo hungry, Why did you two have to get in trouble? We would have gotten dinner earlier."  
  
"Well, soooorrrrrry Mr. Sensitive!"  
  
"Ash, Misty, please, we've all had a long day, let's not fight."  
  
"Pi Pika."  
  
"Toge."  
  
Brock and Masato's eyes filled with happy tears, "IT'S THE OTHERS!" They both took off, Masato carrying Psyduck under his arm, back to the gang.  
  
"WE FOUND YOU!" Brock exclaimed, grabbing Pikachu and Togetic in a huge hug, then looking at May and Misty, "And you two didn't kill each other!"  
  
Ash blinked, "Why would May and Misty kill each other?"  
  
Everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"Toge..."  
  
"Pikapi..."  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Masato greeting running up to them, "Look who we found!" He handed Misty her Psyduck.  
  
"Psyduck! I was so worried!"  
  
"See! I told you it would be fine!" May grinned.  
  
"We also saw the coolest Gyarados!" Masato exclaimed. It did this awesome Hyper beam to fry these Beedrills! You should have seen it!"  
  
"We did see it." May smiled.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah." Misty nodded, "It was mine."  
  
  
  
Brock and Masato's eyes shot open, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Long story. Come on, were going back to Ash's for dinner. You two coming or not?"  
  
Masato and Brock looked at each other, and ran up to catch up with them, "Coming!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay! Now is the perfect time to get Gyarados, Pikachu and Togetic!"  
  
"Kinda ironic dat da Gyarados belongs to da tworp." Mewoth shrugged, "But I ain't complainin'."  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
"What is it James?"  
  
"I think we should just leave them alone for now."  
  
Jessie glared angrily, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"  
  
James shrunk back a little, gulping, "It's just that, they seemed to have a hard day..."  
  
"Who CARES!?" She exclaimed, "You made us miss out on our chance to get the Gyarados earlier, and I'm NOT going to let you stop me this time too! Come on Meowth!"  
  
Meowth's eyes wondered to Ash and company, they looked horrible, "I don't know Jessie...Day do look kinda beat..."  
  
"ARG! Not YOU too!" She put her forehead in her hands, "Fine. You two do whatever you want, I'm going to get those Pokemon!"  
  
With Seviper's pokeball in hand, she took one step out of the forest and was met face to face with a floating Togetic. "Tic?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Togetic starred at Jessie for a few seconds, before it realized just who this was. It's eyes narrowed angrily, and it began to glow blue. "Tooogeee..."  
  
"Uh, oh..."  
  
"TIIIIIC!" The pokemon exclaimed, Letting out a huge Psychic attack, sending Jessie back into the forest, and into a tree.  
  
"Dat had ta hurt."  
  
"Hate to say it Jessie, But told ya so."  
  
"Oh, shut up." She sat up and crossed her arms, "They just better look out when they get back to Hoenn."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"WOOOOOBAAA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there ya have it! I personally had WAY to much fun in this chapter ^^  
  
Oh Yes... This chapter is dedicated to my parakeet, Blueberry, who died on October 1st. I had her for 7 years, and I miss her with all my heart... I LOVE YOU BLUE!!!  
  
Anyway, review, and stay tuned for the not so existing conclusion of... REGULAR CHAOS! 


	11. Chapter 11

Well, folks, this is it. The moment you've all been waiting for...the conclusion of...REGULAR CHAOS! *Fanfair* I must warn you, this is my longest chapter yet, and don't be surprised if I accidentally call Masato Max. That being his English name, I probably did, but oh well!  
  
BTW: Song lyrics are in *'s  
  
Disclaimer- Ok, you've caught me, I was paid by the writers to write out this fic and see how people liked it. Naw, I'm just kidding, that would be pretty cool though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11- The End. OR 5 o'clock Somwhere!  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, are you sure you have everything you need, Sweetie? You have your toothbrush right? And your socks? Let me just run inside and get an extra pair of underwear."  
  
Ash's face turned bright red as he heard Misty and May giggle behind him, "Mom! For the love of Ho-oh! I have everything!"  
  
"Yes Delia, stop fussing over the poor boy." Professor Oak chuckled, "When the boat leaves, it's not going to stop for you to run off and get Ash a sock."  
  
"Oh, I guess you're right." She turned to Mr. Mime and gave it a small hug, "You take care of everything for us while we're gone, ok Mimey?"  
  
"Mr. Mime!"  
  
Ash bounced around on his toes, "Can we GO now?"  
  
"Hold your Horsea, will ya?" Tracy laughed.  
  
"Yeah Ash, calm down!" Brock agreed, pulling off Ash's hat, while he hyperly tried to grab it back.  
  
  
  
"I'm trying!" he beamed, managing to get a hold of the hat and plopping it back on his head, "I'm just so excited about the Hoenn league!" He pumped his fist into the air, "AND I'M GONNA WIN IT ALL!"  
  
"PI PIKACHU!"  
  
"Toge!"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. After spending a week at the Ketchum's, everyone was going to ride the boat across the ocean where Ash would be competing in the Hoenn league. "There he goes again."  
  
"Is he ALWAYS like this before a big competition?" May asked amused, watching as Ash started dancing around the yard, almost taking out Masato in the process.  
  
"Yup, it's best to just stay out of his way until he gets to his first battle and chokes."  
  
Ash stopped dancing and glared at her, "Not funny."  
  
"Ok! I'm ready!" Mrs. Ketchum smiled happily and walking back out to the group.  
  
"FINALLY!" Ash exclaimed, "Let's hop on that boat and head back to Hoenn!"  
  
"Ash!" Gary laughed, "It'll take a while before we get to the boat."  
  
Masato nodded, holding up the Poke Navi, "The harbor is at least an hour away."  
  
"Really?" He blinked, "Then let's run!" He exclaimed, sprinted off down the road.  
  
"ASH!"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"ALL ABOARD!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Ash exclaimed. He and Pikachu ran up the long platform onto the large cruse type boat, practically threw this ticket at the ticket man, and rushed off to find his room.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the group had finally found their way to the harbor.  
  
"Where does...that boy...get...his..energy?" Professor Oak panted, leaning on his suitcase for support.  
  
"I dunno," Brock sighed, as he began walking up the ramp to the boat, "But if someone could find a way to bottle it, we could be millionaires."  
  
~*~  
  
"Anyone see my swim trucks anywhere?"  
  
"I would laugh so hard if you forgot them!"  
  
"Shut up Misty. Oh, here they are!" Ash beamed as he pulled his black trunks with the yellow stripe down the side out of his bag, "See, I knew I brought 'em!"  
  
Gary smirked from across the room, "Shame, the girls would have enjoyed seeing you swim without them."  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Owie." Gary fell to the floor with two large bumps on his head, and X's in his eyes, while Misty put away her mallet and May did the same with her frying pan.  
  
  
  
Tracy shook his head, slipping off his headband, "Come on guys, quit goofing off. Brock, Masato, and the Pokemon are waiting for us at the pool right now."  
  
"Why was he in such a hurry to get there with them anyway?" Ash asked from inside the bathroom where he was changing.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "It's a pool, and that means girls in minimal amounts of clothing."  
  
"And apparently, 'chicks dig little kids and small Pokemon'." May finished, using her fingers as quotation marks to quote Brock.  
  
Tracy blinked, "Wonder why he took my boom box with him then..."  
  
~*~  
  
*Party in the city where the heat is on, all night on beach till the break of dawn...*  
  
Clad in his swim trunks, Brock, pimpwalking at his finest, winked at a blonde. His sunglasses tilted slightly, Tracy's boom box on his shoulder blasting the Will Smith hit.   
  
*Welcome to Miami, Buenvenidos a Miami.*  
  
Masato, carrying Pikachu on one shoulder and Togetic on the other, put his face in his hands. Walking embarrassed behind him, he sighed to himself, "Kill me now."  
  
*Bouncing in the club where the heat is on, all night on the beach till the break of dawn. I'm going to Miami, Welcome to Miami. *  
  
"Helloooo ladies!" He grinned, walking past a dark blue haired girl and a brunette, strutting his err...stuff. "Nice weather huh? The ocean air's a tad chilly though. What do you say we heat it up?"  
  
"Okay, that's enough." Masato grumbled, walking in front of Brock and grabbing his ear somehow. Shutting off the boom box, he turned to the speechless girls, "Sorry you had to see that. Come on loverboy, let's go."  
  
"Pi pikacha." Pikachu sighed, shaking it's head in pity.  
  
"Tic!" Togetic chirped happily, clapping it's wings in amusement.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it would ya?! OW!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at that pool!" May's eyes twinkled at the sight of the water glittering in the sun, "It's huge!"  
  
Misty beamed, walking up next to her, "Awesome!"  
  
"Last one in is a rotten Exeggcute!" The younger girl exclaimed, kicking her flip flops and running to the pool.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!"  
  
Tracy couldn't help but stare at the girls in disbelief as Gary and Ash looked on, eyes wide, "To think, a week a go, they were trying to kill each other."  
  
"Amazing what a day of being stuck with someone in a forest can do to you." Gary agreed, nodding.  
  
Ash blinked, "What are you guys talken' about? When were Misty and May tryin' to kill each other?"  
  
Tracy and Gary sweatdroped.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
Tracy smiled weakly, trying to keep himself from cracking up, "Never mind Ash, never mind."  
  
"Oh well," Ash shrugged, then ran to the pool, "Hey guys! Wait for me!"  
  
Gary shook his head with a chuckle, "Idiot."  
  
"Oh, there you boys are!" Mrs. Ketchum smiled at them as she came on to the deck, Professor Oak coming up behind her, "I thought we lost you when you kids ran off to your room. Where are the others?"  
  
"Well," Tracy began scanning the pool area, "Ash, Misty, and May are swimming, we're just standing here, and Brock and Masato are-"  
  
"MRS. KETCHUM!"  
  
  
  
"AHH!" Everyone exclaimed, jumping back as Brock popped out of nowhere and grabbed Mrs. Ketchum's hands.  
  
He scanned over her attire and grinned, "Might I say that bathing suit looks lovely on you!"  
  
  
  
Delia smiled nervously and sweatdropped, "Why, thank you Brock..."  
  
Back in the pool, Ash was making gagging motions. While May and Misty just rolled their eyes.  
  
"BROCK!" Masato exclaimed angary. His glasses were crocked, hair messed out of place, and panting from having to chase Brock around the ship, saving the poor defenseless girls on board.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're done." With that, he grabbed his ear once more and dragged him away from the shocked group.  
  
Ash sweatdroped, watching the display, "Masato's turning into you Misty!"  
  
"THE HORROR!" May exclaimed, laughing as Misty splashed her from behind.  
  
"Not funny!" She smiled proudly, "I think its wonderful the younger generation is taking after such a great role model like me."  
  
"Did she say model, or monster?" Ash whispered to May, who instantly cracked up.  
  
"Why you!" With that She dove on him, pushing his head underwater, ignoring his pleas for air, "What was that? Hm? I afraid I can't hear you!" She sang.  
  
From under Misty's death grasp, Ash managed to grab her legs, and yank her under with him, causing her to let out a loud yelp.   
  
He grinned at her and flicked her nose, before surfacing, and taking off across the pool. "Bet ya can't get me!"  
  
Misty shot up out of the water, and glared angrily at the boy, "That little..."  
  
"Oh come on, you know you enjoyed that!" May grinned mischievously.  
  
Misty's cheeks turned a light shade of red, but she smiled to herself, "I know..."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, as the sun was setting, Ash lay on his bed on the ship, pikachu resting next to him. The other's had gone off to do some Wailmer and Wailord watching, or something like that. He really wasn't listening.   
  
He let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes.  
  
"Pikapi? Pi Pika pichu?"  
  
"Hm?" He cracked his eyes oven and smiled, scratching Pikachu behind the ears. "I'm fine Buddy. I just...It's hard to believe it's almost time for the Hoenn league...You know?"  
  
"Pi." Pikachu nodded, Jumping into Ash's lap as he sat up.  
  
He laughed and hugged the yellow mouse, "This is just like the first time we came here, isn't it? But we're not alone this time." He smiled fondly as he thought of all his friends on deck...  
  
Masato and Proffer Oak we're probably comparing facts on the pokemon. His mother would be 'awww'ing over a mother Wailord and child Wailmer. Tracy would be sketching them. Gary was most likely taking notes.   
  
Brock would most likely be using the binoculars to look at...other things, May would be keeping her safe distance in fear of getting attacked, and Misty would be gushing over the 'adorable water pokemon'.  
  
In all of his thoughts, he didn't notice another person walk into the room. She smiled wistfully as she walked over and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"WAAA!!!" Ash exclaimed, shooting up, sending Misty falling to the floor with a yelp. "Misty!" He shot over and helped her up, "Sorry! I didn't see ya come in!"  
  
"Its ok." She said, standing up and brushing herself off, "So, ya coming or what?"  
  
"Coming?"  
  
She sighed, and grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket, handing it to him, "The deck party. We told you about it before we left to look at those adorable Wailmer."  
  
Ash read over the flyer, "Of course I'm coming!" He grabbed his hat and let Pikachu hop on his shoulder. "Let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Say, have I seen you someplace before?" Brock smiled at an attractive young girl with pink hair and a mini skirt.  
  
"Why yes, you have." She replied, "That is why I don't go there anymore." She placed her drink on a table and walked off.  
  
Brock stood there, watching her walk off, mouth agape, "That was cold!"  
  
  
  
"Ash!" May beamed, walking over to them, "So, Misty got you to come up, huh?"  
  
"Like I would miss a party!" He laughed, before taking off to the refreshment table, "Free food!"   
  
"Pika!"  
  
Togetic fluttered over and landed on the table next to Pikachu, "Hey Togetic!" Ash grinned, munching on some potato chips, "You hungry too? All right! Dig in!"  
  
"Tic!" Togetic chirped happily as pikachu handed it a cheeto.  
  
Misty sighed, "Food! That's all he thinks about! One of these days, we're going to wake up, and he'll be huge! Just watch!"  
  
May laughed and shook her head, "It'll be easier for us to split him though! We would each get a bigger half!"  
  
"True!" Misty grinned, as both of the girls broke into a fit of giggles, "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Mrs. Ketchum. Make sure Moby Dick over there doesn't end up eating the Pokemon while he's at it, ok?"  
  
May winked and gave a thumbs up, "You got it!"  
  
~*~  
  
Tracy's eyes scanned left and right. May and Ash were at the food. Misty was talking with Mrs. Ketchum. Gary, Masato, and The Professor were discussing the Wailord and Wailmer. And Brock was busy trying to get a girl's number.  
  
He grinned evilly, and made his way over to the DJ....  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahhh...this is so nice!" May sat down at a table with her plate full of food. Her eyes wondered to Ash, who decided it would be better to just stand at refreshment table, instead of running back and forth to refill his plate.  
  
She slipped off her gloves and began picking apart her chicken leg, absentmindedly starring at the young boy. Misty walked back from her conversation with Mrs. Ketchum, and back over to Ash, starting to fill up a plate of her own.  
  
With a loud, sad sigh, May resumed picking at her chicken.  
  
"Keep that up and the poor leg will be too small to eat."  
  
Her head shot up and she found herself face to face with Brock, "Don't sneak up on me like that! Geeze!"  
  
"Sorry," He sweatdroped, pulling out the chair next to her and sat down, "So, what's with the long face? Is it the chicken?" He grabbed a chunk May had picked off and popped it in his mouth, "Tastes fine to me."  
  
"It's not the chicken, Brock."  
  
"How would you know? You haven't eaten any yet!" He grabbed another piece, "It's really quite good. Remind me to get the recipe from the cook."  
  
She sighed again, "It's not the food."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"It's just..." She looked sadly up where Ash and Misty were talking, but turned away quickly, "Never mind."  
  
"Hm?" Brock turned around to see his other two friends laughing over something, "Oooooohhhh, I see."  
  
She slammed her fist on the table, "It's not fair, Brock! I'm trying to be civil to Misty whenever I see them together, but I can't! I like him too..."  
  
Brock looked at the girl sadly, and tenderly put his hand over her fist, cause her eyes to shoot open, and stare at him as he spoke, "May, what if Ash isn't 'the one' for you?"  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
Brock continued, "There are plenty of other fish in the sea. Maybe Misty just happened to reel Ash in before you." He looked into the sky, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Brock-"  
  
"I'm not telling you to give up hope on him, but just in case things don't work out, remember there are others..." He looked back down and into her eyes with a smile, giving her hand a slight squeeze, "And maybe, your fish is a lot closer then you think."  
  
May smiled and nodded, "You know what? You're right! Ash isn't the only one. I'm sure there are plenty of others out there, just waiting for me to hook them!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" He beamed, patting her back, "I'm glad I could help! Now, I'm going to get myself a plate of that chi-"  
  
May cut him off by grabbing his hand as he went to stand up, "Brock? C-can I...ask you something?"  
  
A light pink tint formed on his cheeks as he turned back to her, "Yes May?"  
  
"Well...About that whole fish being closer then I think thing..."  
  
"Yes?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Well...You wouldn't by any chance know what Wally's phone number is, do you?"  
  
"...." Brock blinked, before falling over.  
  
"Brock? You okay?"  
  
"{Oh well,}" He thought o himself with a shrug, "{It was worth a shot.}"  
  
~*~  
  
"All right Ladies and gentlemen! Ya'll having a good night?"  
  
The DJ was answered back by a loud cheering and whistling.  
  
He grinned, "Great! 'Cause now we have a dedication! This song is dedicated to Gary Oak..." Gary's head shot up at this. "...from a 'dear friend'. Here you go, 5 o'clock Somewhere!"  
  
*The sun is hot, and that 'ol clock is moving slow, and so am I,   
  
The work day passes like molasses in winder time, but its July!*  
  
"SKETCHIT!"  
  
"HAHAHA!" Tracy cracked up, and started running as fast as he could from Gary as he chased him around the boat, "Its a good song!"  
  
*Gettin' paid by the hour, and older by the minute,  
  
My boss just pushed me over the limit. Like to call him something,  
  
Think I'll just call it a day....*  
  
Ash and Misty both shook there heads as Gary and Tracy ran by, Gary grabbing two plastic knifes, and grinning evilly. Making Tracy let out a yelp, before running off, putting Pikachu's agility to shame.  
  
Ash laughed, "How can Gary hate this song? It's great!" He glanced over at Misty, to see her tapping her foot to the song. {Aw, what the heck.} With a gulp, he held out his hand, "Wanna dance?"  
  
Misty's eyes shot wide open, her face turning a bright red. Ash was asking her to dance? With him? She smiled happily, and took his hand, feeling electricity shoot up her arm on contact, "I'd love to."  
  
He took her out to the dance floor, and glanced up at her shyly, "I should warn you, I'm not very good."  
  
Misty grinned, and moved his hands into position, "Don't worry, I'll help."  
  
*Pour me something tall and strong, make it a hurricane, before I go insane.   
  
It's only half past 12, but I don't care, it's 5 o'clock somewhere*  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet?" a voice said teasingly.   
  
Ash and Misty stopped dancing, and glanced up, only to look up at meet with the last people they thought they would see...  
  
"Team Rocket?!"  
  
"Dat's right!" Meowth grinned, sitting on the refreshment table.  
  
  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow, "Where did you guys come from?"  
  
"We followed you here." Jessie explained, "We just never quite got around to attacking you."  
  
"Your not getting Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, tightening his grip on Misty's hands.  
  
"Cool your jets Twerp." James rolled his eyes, "Were not after Pikachu today."  
  
"OR any other of your pokemon." Jessie explained, answered Ash's question, cause him to close his mouth as it shot open.  
  
Misty blinked, "Then why are you here?"  
  
"Ta Party!" Meowth exclaimed, jumping onto James's head with a drumstick.  
  
"Come on James, let's show these Twerps how to really dance!"  
  
"You got it Jessie!" James took Jessie's hand and they both began to dance among the crowd.  
  
*This lunch break is gonna take all afternoon, half the night  
  
Tomorrow morning I know they'll be hell to pay, but that's allright*  
  
"They keep gettin' weirder." Ash sweatdropped, as he and Misty continued to dance.  
  
*I ain't had a day off in over a year, I'll be making vacations,   
  
gonna start right here  
  
If the phones for me you tell 'em I've just sailed away...*  
  
~*~  
  
May smiled sadly as she saw Professor Oak take the giggling Mrs. Ketchum onto the dance floor, and Masato dancing happily with Pikachu and Togetic. But as her eyes landed on the laughing Ash and Misty, she quickly tore them away.  
  
*Pour me something tall and strong, make it a hurricane before I go insane  
  
Its only half past twelve, but I don't care. It's 5 o'clock somewhere.*  
  
As she humorously watched Tracy duck under a table to avoid the wrath of Gary and his plastic knifes, her eyes slowly landed on Brock, who once again, had gotten turned down. A small smile found its way to her face, as she stood up and made her way over to him.  
  
"Brock?" she asked, tapping his shoulder.  
  
Brock looked up and blinked, "May?"  
  
"I was just wondering..." She fumbled with her shirt, avoiding his gaze, "If you wanted to...you know..." She smiled at him, "Dance?"  
  
Brock was, needless to say, in shock, "Sure May." He grinned and grabbed her hand, joining the rest of the people on the dance floor.  
  
Misty winked at May as she and Brock started dancing, causing the girl to blush lightly and stick her tongue out, with a smile. Masato grinned at Brock, shooting him an 'I told ya so' glance, and receiving a 'shut up' one in return.  
  
"This really was a good week, huh Misty?" Ash beamed.  
  
"It was." Misty agreed happily, moving closer to him.  
  
"But you know what?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Ash grinned, "I can't WAIT for the Hoenn league!"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. He was no Romeo, but he still was hers, or as close to it as he could be for now, and Misty wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
As May was guided past Misty, she grinned, "You realize, once we dock, he's mine."  
  
"We'll just have to see about that." Misty rolled her eyes, but giving the girl a friendly wink. Some battles would never be won...Speaking of which....  
  
~*~  
  
"Can't we talk about this? GAH!" Tracy ducked out of the way as Gary chucked a knife at him, "Come on Gary, you shouldn't be mad! You know what they always say?"  
  
Gary raised an eyebrow, knowing he was going to regret asking this, "What?"  
  
"IT'S 5 O'CLOCK SOMEWHERE!"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
THE END!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TA DAAAAAHHHHH! Well, you have NO IDEA how hard on worked on that, and I REEEAAAALLLLYYYYYY hope you all enjoyed reading it!  
  
A note to pokeshippers- did ya like the Ash/Mistyness? good!  
  
A note to Advanceshippers- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS NOT BEING ASH/MAY! I really DID try to put a little in there ^^;;;  
  
Special thanks to: Everyone I dedicated chapters to before, John - for reading even though he doesn't like to, Pat - for helping me with those awesome one liners, The whole group (you guys know who you are!) - for being you. Lisa - For reminding me about Team Rocket. And of course, a HUGE thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys made my day, really! And to everyone I forgot, Thank you too!  
  
So, I bid you farewell, my dear readers, look forward to my next fic! And don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
BTW, about the new text....Well, i've had time to think about it all day and realized this chapter was too pokeshippy, and it made it seem like May had no hope with Ash, and I didn't want that, soooooo I added that little tidbit at the end ^_^;;; 


End file.
